The Devil Inside
by mabelreid
Summary: The final battle is over, Voldemort is dead, one death eater wants to use Ginny to free his father. Post HPB HarryGinny all the way.
1. Chapter 1

The old Riddle mansion stood looming over the battle like a vulture, eager for the kill. It was hungry for fresh meat, just like its only heir. Voldemort stood in the middle of the battle, toe to toe with Harry Potter. Lightening split the sky in two, sheeting across it like the angry angel of death. Black clouds roiled overhead, as the storm was born, and torrents of rain fell, drenching all the participants of this the last battle for the freedom of all mankind.

Harry had come to the Riddle mansion to destroy the last Horcrux. He'd watched in triumph with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny as the locket melted away to nothing when the acid like potion touched it. In the middle of the feelings of triumph, he felt anger such as he'd never known, for the making of this potion had meant they'd delved into dark magic. Harry would never forgive himself for descending to the level of a dark wizard.

He knew he shouldn't blame himself; there hadn't been any other choice. He'd had the locket in his possession for months, while the four of them ran from Voldemort's death eaters. All the while they had been working feverishly to find a way through the Light to destroy it. Finally, Hermione had given up in despair, and told them the potion made from dark magical ingredients, and incantations was the only way. She also told them they would have to go back to the Riddle Mansion, as the spell demanded to be performed at the paternal home of the one who created the Horcrux.

He should have known that Voldemort would some how be informed of what they were doing, after all one didn't use dark magic, and go unnoticed in these times. As they were exiting the Mansion, thunder boomed, and in the stroboscopic lightening, more than a hundred black robed figures appeared, and surrounded the four of them.

It should have been over for the four teens right then and there, but Harry hadn't been stupid, he'd informed the order of what he was going to do. The Aurors in hiding around the mansion had come out of cover, silently casting spells as they came.

No one saw who cast the first spell between Harry and Voldemort, who were circling each other like two street brawlers. There were sparks, and jets of light shooting from each of their wands. If they'd been alone, and Muggles had been watching, they would have thought the two men were playing a game. Each man was silent in their spell casting. Harry had finally mastered this skill, and he'd also become adept at Occlumency.

He scar burned as though he'd just been cut, the pain was nearly unbearable, but he'd forced himself to shut it out. Golden sparks flew at him from Voldemort's wand and he leaped aside. His foot came down on a rock, and his ankle turned over painfully. He slipped on the muddy grass, and fell at the feet of his worst enemy.

"Well… I must say that this has been too easy. If I'd known all I had to do to beat you, was to trip you up, I would've had the Malfoy brat trip you down the main stairway at Hogwarts." Voldemort laughed, and pointed his wand at Harry's throat.

Harry tried to get up, but it felt like the ankle was broken, or badly sprained. "Well… go on then… finish me off if you think you can. You couldn't kill me as a baby, and you won't be able to do it now." Harry tried to sound braver that he felt. In truth, he wasn't sure that the destruction of the Horcruxes had weakened the sorcerer. He didn't look weak.

Voldemort lifted his wand and shouted "Avada -" He screamed as a large gash appeared in his side. Harry hadn't cast the spell, he turned, and saw a Death Eater throw his mask aside, as he strode toward Harry and Voldemort. His dark hair was plastered to his head, and face in an instant; his black eyes glittered in the flashes of lightening.

"Finish it Potter… do it now… while you still can," he shouted. Harry didn't stop to think why Snape had just turned on his master. He lifted his wand, concentrated all of the love he felt for Ginny, his friends, and his parents, and pointed it at Voldemort. He muttered "Amor moste potente" a ray of brilliant white light shot from his wand, and passed through Voldemort. He was gone with an agonizing scream, and a burst of golden light. Even his robes, and wand were destroyed in the blast.

Harry fell back on the grass, and tried to remember how to breathe. The last spell had taken most of his magical strength, and he could feel the world swirling around him, and then he was pulled down into darkness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he awoke in St Mungo's one week later, it was all over. Most of the remaining Death Eaters had been rounded up, and sent to the new wizard's prison on Skull Island. It was guarded by a contingent of Aurors, who'd been specially trained by the Ministry after the dementors defected to Voldemort's side. The trials were expected to begin in the next week and most had no doubt they would all spend the rest of their lives on that wretched rock.

Opening his eyes had rewarded him with the sight of his beloved wife, her family and Hermione. His head felt as though it would split in two, but his ankle was fine, fixed by the Healers just minutes after he'd been brought in from the battlefield.

Ginny leaned in to kiss him, and it was like the first time. The last months had been hard on them, from their wedding in secret, to the hunt for the last Horcrux, to the last battle. There had been too little time for romance, and he'd missed her so much.

"Hi babe, it's about time you woke up, and joined us in the real world." She gently chastised him, because in truth she'd been terrified that he wouldn't wake up. She had the assurances of the Healers that he would wake up when his reserves were restored, but she had still been deeply afraid.

"Ginny, where am I, what happened?" He remembered the battle of course, just not how he come to be where he was. Why was everyone so relived to see him awake? Had he been hurt that badly? He didn't remember.

"You're in St Mungo's; you've been out of it for awhile."

"How long is awhile, Ginny?"

She bit her lip and looked at Healer Tower. He nodded his head and she turned back to her husband. "Honey, you've been asleep for a week."

"What," he yelled in shock. He couldn't believe it; he'd thought only minutes had passed since he'd seen Voldemort disintegrate in front of him.

"Mr. Potter calm yourself, or I'll ask these people to leave." the Healer stood tapping his foot like a school teacher with an unruly student. The man had hair the unfortunate shade of burnt umber, and his eyes were a watery blue, and tiny. Harry wondered how he saw well enough to do his job. His voice sounded like a garden gate that needs oil. He was extremely tall, and thin, he looked as though a strong wind could blow him away.

"Listen to Healer Tower dear, you need to get your strength back," she, said while she pulled the pillows out from under his head and began to fluff them with her wand.

"Molly I feel fine, I just can't believe it's been a week. What's been happening, is everyone else okay?"

He tried to get out of bed, but Molly pushed him back.

"Mr. Potter, I won't tell you again to calm down, and rest, if you can't do it on your own, I can give you a calming potion." Harry nearly laughed out loud when the image of Healer Tower in Snape's dungeon, teaching potions came to mind. This man would make a fitting replacement for the old vampire.

"Okay… all right keep your hair on."

The Healer ran his wand over Harry again after elbowing an indignant Molly out of the way. He frowned over the results, and Harry was sure that meant they were good news. He turned abruptly, and walked out of the room, muttering to himself about "celebrities."

"Hey Harry, where did you find him," George asked.

"He's a very pleasant fellow -" Fred continued. "So kind and caring to the infirm," George finished.

Molly glared at the twins, and was about to lecture them on manners when Arthur appeared in the door way.

"Harry, they told me you had awakened. How are you son?" He moved through the others a placed a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"I'd be a lot better if I could get out of bed. They don't seem to believe that I feel fine!"

"I'm sure you do Harry, it's just that everyone has been so worried about you. We want you to be okay." Harry found that he couldn't argue with Arthur's reasonable tone, and he agreed to do as the healers wanted, for now.

"All right everybody out of this room, let the boy get some rest. Molly began to shoo everyone out waving her hands at them, as if they were chickens to be herded into a coop.

Ginny ignored her, and sat down in the chair next to his bed. "Ginny, come along, he needs to rest."

"No, mum I'm staying with my husband." She rolled her eyes and Harry laughed. They had been married for just under a month ,and Molly still treated them like they were little children. Molly left with the others, but her eyes promised her daughter they would be talking about this later.

When they'd all left, Ginny leaned over a kissed Harry. "Hello husband, I missed you so much." He looked up to see that there were tears in her beautiful brown eyes.

He reached up, and wiped one away with one of his fingers. "Hey, it's okay, I'm fine Ginny."

"You scared me Harry Potter; you frightened all of us to death. We thought that you might not wake up." She had been pacing restlessly like a tiger around the room, and suddenly she threw herself down on her knees next to his bed ,and put her head on his chest.

"I love you so much; I couldn't bear to lose you." She began to cry in earnest, and all he could do was stroke her fiery red hair, and mummer softly to her. Eventually she did stop crying, and she moved back into the chair next to the bed. She sat for a long time just holding his hand.

He wanted to get out of that hospital bed. He began to gently persuade her to talk to the healer, and try to convince him to let Harry go home to Godric's Hollow. The home had been restored with some of the money he'd inherited from Sirius. He'd had the work done in spite of Voldemort's threat, because there was no where else he wanted to live when it was over.

"Are you sure you are ready to leave, baby." Coming from her, the question wasn't insulting as some of Molly's well meaning comments had been.

"I really am fine, I'm just tired, and I want to sleep in my own bed, in my own house with my beautiful wife." He still couldn't believe she loved him, and had married him after he'd almost messed it up with her for good.

Molly hadn't been happy when her seventeen year old daughter had wanted to get married, but she couldn't stop her, she was of age. But eventualy Molly had come around, and Ginny was much happier now that she didn't argue constantly with her mother. It wasn't that Molly didn't approve of Harry; after all he was like her own flesh and blood son. She was concerned they were moving too fast.

Harry sat her down one night at the Burrow, and convinced her to see the wisdom of the decision. He'd reminded her that the times were perilous, and everyone needed to get happiness where ever they could. It was this that convinced Molly that the children would be alright. Harry had more wisdom in his eighteen years then she had learned until she was a mother. She admired this quality, and knew he would take care of her daughter.

He thought of all of this in the space of just a few minutes, while Ginny went out to hunt up the Healer, and try to get him released to his own home. She appeared again about fifteen minutes later with Healer Tower. He looked like he eaten a lemon for breakfast, when he again made a show of scanning Harry with his wand.

"Okay, Mr. Potter, physically you're fine, but your magic is still low. I would prefer if you would stay here for another few days, but your wife informs me that you wish to recuperate at your own home.

He said all of this, as if he were bestowing a great gift on Harry. It also had the distinct ring of a lecture from Professor McGonagall as well, and delivered in that unfortunate voice - well Harry decided it was best to agree to all the terms.

The Healer waved his wand, and a piece of parchment appeared which he signed with a flourish, and handed to Ginny. "Here are his release documents, please give them to the front desk when you leave. Mr. Potter, please use the Floo network to get home, no apparating!"

"Yes sir, I understand, thank you." Harry was suffering from suppressed laughter. He couldn't believe how pompous, and officious the man was.

"I'm just doing my job, I can assure you." He left the room without another word, and Harry and Ginny began to laugh. Oh… it felt wonderful to laugh. He'd thought for a long time that he would never laugh again, but it was alright, Voldemort was gone, and their lives could begin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man strode with purpose through the stone room deep beneath the rooms of his Manor. His hatred of Potter, and his blood traitor wife pulsed through his veins like a tidal wave. His father was in prison because of them. He couldn't let it go without a response. He checked once more to make sure the wards around the room were strong. He didn't want any unwanted visitors until he had what he wanted.

"Are you sure this is the way to get your father released?" The whine in his mother's voice set his teeth on edge. He couldn't believe he came from her body.

"Yes mother, if you hadn't interfered 2 years ago -" He couldn't say it. His mother was weak. She'd claimed to believe in everything the Dark Lord taught his followers, but when it came to family she was annoyingly molly coddling. He blamed his failures on her. She'd show him compassion, when his father had none, and it had confused him. He'd had a moment of affection for his headmaster, and as a result his mentor had had to kill the old man. Voldemort had never forgiven him, and had tortured him at every opportunity.

"If you are going to criticize my plan, do it somewhere the infernal house elves can hear you, I don't want to listen to it." He backhanded her hard across the face, and she fell to the stone floor, where she lay weeping. He stepped over her, gazing down at her with loathing, and disgust. He longed to pull out his wand, and kill her. He wouldn't hesitate this time. He couldn't do it simply because she was his father's wife, and for some reason the man loved the bitch that lay before him.

"Get up, and get out of my sight!" He spat down at her. He longed for the time when he could be free of her, and her backsliding ways. Once his father was freed, he was going to leave England behind. He strode up the long stone staircase, planning where he would go once he done his last duty. He'd go to France, or maybe to the States. He'd heard the women in America were beautiful, and empty headed, surely he could find one there that would satisfy his needs.

He reached the main level of the large house, and continued up the marble staircase to his room. He went into his bedroom, and threw off the cloak he wore. His robes were of the best quality and blood red. They contrasted well with his pale skin, and grey eyes. His long blond hair was thick, and luxurious, his best feature. For the chance to touch it, most women would ignore the look of barely controlled fury that was ever present in his eyes.

He threw himself down on his bed, and picked up the photograph on the bedside table. It was a picture he'd paid the Daily Prophet dearly to possess. It showed the championship game at Hogwarts, during what would have been his seventh year. That was another slight he had to pay back. He was sure he would have been named head boy, and captain of the Slytherin House team, if he hadn't been forced into his failed mission to kill the old dingbat.

It was a team photo, the champions had been the hated Gryffindors. The captain that year had red hair that burned with inner fire, her cinnamon brown eyes were deep, and inviting. She was a pure blood, and he was sure that if she'd been raised by stronger parents, she would've been promised to him. As it was she was the wife of his worst enemy.

He began to laugh as he thought of what awaited the Potter's. They had no idea that their lives were over, it was just a matter of time. He would take Ginny Potter, and no one would be able to stop him. Once she had served her purpose he would kill her. Draco Malfoy stood up, and began to change his robes, and still he laughed, while Narcissa stood trembling out side his door listening to the note of insanity running through her son's voice.


	2. Chapter 2

The small house at Godric's Hollow sat in moonshine. It had been lovingly restored with the help of Remus Lupin. All of the details about the home had been burned into his memory, the night Lily and James had died. In fact it was an anniversary of sorts, a terrible one. The date was October 24th 1998, and in just a week it would be the Halloween, and the seventeenth anniversary of the night the Potter's were murdered.

The house wasn't thinking of the tragedy, it was thinking of the wonderful years to come, or so it seemed. The front of the house was glowing in the moonlight, its white paint nearly translucent in the silver light that fell over it like a ghostly waterfall. The flowers had gone to sleep for the winter, but the grass remained green.

The inside of the home was warm, and inviting; the walls painted creamy white, and hung with photographs given to Harry by his parent's friends. One large portrait hung over the mantle piece of the large fireplace. It was James Potter with his arm around Lily. She sat with baby Harry in her arms. He looked about six months old, and was trying to get down on the floor. His parents were smiling at him, and at each other. They were happy, and the radiated that happiness into the room.

Suddenly the fireplace roared to life, and a woman who looked a lot like Lily Potter, emerged from the emerald flames. She brushed off her cloak as the fire leaped again, and the adult version of the baby in the photograph left the fireplace.

Ginny Potter raised her wand and muttered, _"Lumos." _She found the candles, and lit them with one flick of her wand. "Oh Harry… it's beautiful!" She turned, and surveyed the domain that would be hers to watch over, and care for. The floors were hardwood polished to a mirror shine, with rugs strewn over them in dark jewel tones. There was a large sofa at one end of the room, and matching chairs at either end of the fire place.

Harry put his arms around his wife, and kissed her neck. "I'm glad you like it luv, but could we save the tour for later, I'm tired."

"Oh baby… I'm sorry… I forgot for a moment -"

"Its okay Ginny, I really am ok, just a little beat, that's all."

He took her hand, and led her up the stairs, and down to the end of the hallway. The master bedroom was on the right, and his wand lit the lamps inside when the door opened. The bed was a king sized affair with a large carved head board, and matching foot board. Ginny pulled off her cloak, and went to the closet to hang it up. She sat down on the padded bench at the foot of the bed to remove her shoes, and socks.

Her mother had made sure that her clothing, and her vanity table had been placed in the room. Ginny went to it now, and began to brush her hair. Harry had been removing his shoes, when he was captivated by watching her brush move through the red hair he loved. Her hair glowed it the lamp light, as though the individual threads were living beings.

She put the brush down, and stood up. She moved to the closet once more, and began to unbutton her robes. A hand stopped hers, "Here… let me do that." One of Harry's hands moved to tangle in her long hair, while the other removed her robes. He bent down to kiss her, his tongue brushing over her lips. She moaned, and opened her mouth to allow him access.

Before she had time to wonder about this sudden burst of energy from her husband, her clothes were gone and she was on the bed, his hands roaming all over her body. "Hmm…. Harry I thought you were tired." She could hardly breathe, and she wanted him with every fiber of her being. "I lied… do you have a problem with that Mrs. Potter?"

"No, as long as you get rid of those clothes, and stop teasing me."

Harry stood, bowed, and removed his robes, and underclothing. "Your wish is my command." he climbed back on the bed next to her, and she drank in the sight of his beautiful body. He'd really filled out in the last three years, and he was all hers. She remembered the first time he'd made love to her, and she'd been surprised to discover that their bodies fit together as if they had been made for each other. Now, after long moments of gentle, but passionate kisses, and hands touching and stroking, he joined with her again. He'd never understood what it meant, this dance of love until he'd been with his soul mate the first time. Then he knew that all the rough talk in the Hogwarts dormitory had been just that, talk. His friends hadn't the first clue when they were in school, what it really meant to be intimate with another human being. All they had been interested in was physical pleasure. He was glad he'd waited for Ginny.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun woke Ginny that next morning. Harry remained deeply asleep, the last of the bruises on his body were fading away to an unattractive greenish-yellow that made her wince, and laugh at the same time. Harry's eyes popped open, and he quickly reversed their positions so that Ginny was beneath him, again.

She squealed, the relaxed when his mouth found hers. Last night he'd been slow and gentle, that morning he was demanding, completely overwhelming her, but that was okay, she didn't mind. She liked it when Harry took her over completely.

"I thought you were still sleeping." It was curious how one forgot how to breathe, when ones husband had just - well okay perhaps breathing was over rated when those brilliant green eyes looked into hers with love, and adoration.

"I know you did, but don't change the subject, why were you laughing at me wife?"

"I was looking at your bruises, and they looked painful, but amusing at the same time"

"So my pain is funny to you, is it?" He was pouting in the most adorable way.

"No, it's just that, well it's hard to explain. You were hurt destroying the most evil being in the world, and because of that pain, children can laugh, and play without fear. You and I can leave this house without changing our appearance, or hiding under the bloody invisibility cloak. A pureblood can marry a half blood, or a muggleborn, or Muggle if they so desire. I was just overcome with the desire to laugh with joy."

"Well… In that case you're forgiven." He kissed her once more. She threw off the white quilted comforter her mother had made, and moved toward the bathroom. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Stop whining Harry, it's Tuesday, and I have tryouts this morning."

He must have been more ill than he thought; did she just say she had tryouts? "Ginny what are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you after I have a shower, and you've made some coffee." She shut the bathroom door, and placed a locking charm on it.

"Ginny… locking the door isn't going to keep me out, I can just apparate in if I want."

"Why don't you try it, and see what happens." She shouted from the loo.

He did try to apparate into the room, and found he couldn't. "Hey, what's with the anti-apparation spell? Don't you trust me?"

"Sorry luv, but I'm in a hurry, and you are much too cute, and distracting."

He grinned foolishly at her last comment. Then the memories of the last battle returned. He was still upset about being forced to use dark magic, to destroy the last Horcrux. He was sure there had been another way. If they had just tried harder - well it was no use to think that way. It was over, and now he a decision to make.

He was in the middle of cooking bacon, and making toast, when an impatient tap sounded at the kitchen window. He looked over, and saw his snowy owl, Hedwig. He'd forgotten all about her. She hopped onto his shoulder when he opened the window, and tugged on his hair with her beak, much harder than he thought necessary.

"Ok girl, I'm sorry I forgot you, here have some bacon." He gave her some from the frying pan, and she hooted softly in his ear. He fed her and talked gently to her.

"You know, a girl could get jealous, the way you fuss over that bird." Ginny walked into the kitchen, and scowled at Hedwig. The owl flew down to the table, and continued to work on the piece of bacon Harry had just given her.

Harry walked over, and pulled her into his arms. He began to plant kisses down the side of her neck. "Why don't you come back up stairs with me, and I'll show you which one of you I prefer."

Oh… that was tempting, especially since he was doing the most wonder full things to her collarbone with his mouth. Hedwig hooted indignantly, and she looked at the infernal bird over Harry's shoulder. "Harry it looks like you forgot the post."

Harry released her with a reluctant sigh, and moved around the table to his owl. "You really know how to spoil the mood," he told her as he removed the letter from her leg.

The envelope had the seal of the Ministry, and was made of heavy paper, the kind he'd seen Molly use for the invitations to Bill, and Fleur's wedding. A very nervous feeling began to crawl up the inside of his stomach.

"Are you going to open it or just stand there staring at it?" Ginny was highly amused, she knew what this was, but it was better to let Harry discover for himself.

"What's so bloody funny?"

"Why nothing, oh husband of mine, you just look like a dung bomb went off in your face, that's all."

"Well there's an image to contemplate before breakfast."

Ginny walked over to mind the bacon, and said, "Stop stalling Harry and open it."

"Why don't you open it, its addressed to both of us?"

"No!"

He tore open the envelope, and written in elegant script was an invitation to a Masquerade Ball hosted by the ministry, honoring Harry Potter, and others who'd helped to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort. The recipient was requested to RSVP by owl post immediately.

"What is it," Ginny asked, placing plates of food on the table. She was still pretending ignorance.

"Ginevra Potter… You know very well what this is, I know that look. He waved the parchment under her nose as she sat down, and began to eat like food was going to be banned, and this was her last meal.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said over a mouth full of eggs.

"Ginny!"

"Okay, calm down luv!" She stopped eating long enough to take one of his hands in hers.

"Babe, there are two things you have to know about the wizarding world." She spoke to him as if he were eleven again, and new to the ways of magic.

"One: Quidditch stops for no wizard, even Voldemort, and since I didn't go back to Hogwarts, I'm going to try out for the Puddlemere United team. Oliver Wood is the captain this year, and since Artemis Arrow retired, I have a shot to become one of the youngest professional Chasers in the game.

Two: When it comes to honoring heroes, no one stops the Ministry of Magic. If they want to make a fuss over you, let them. I know you hate this sort of thing, but look at it this way, you go, they get it out of their system, and you're free to pursue your life. Besides, I have some great ideas for dress robes we can wear."

Harry laid his head on the table, and thumped it as Ginny laughed at the look on his face when she mentioned dress robes. Then he had a happy thought. "Babe, have Ron, and Hermione been invited as well."

"Of course, they were there for the final battle, and took out some death eaters themselves, not to mention they helped you destroy the Horcruxes. Why are you interested interest in their invitations?'

"Because I'm imagining the look on Ron's face when he hears the words "dress robes" from Hermione and your mum."

Ginny giggled, and slapped him on the shoulder. "Harry Potter you are rotten to the core, but that's why I love you so much."

"Really, I thought it was because I'm so handsome, and popular, not to mention you like it when I - he whispered a reminder of their evening in her ear, and she flushed crimson.

"You certainly are full of yourself, how do you get through doors with a head that big."

"It isn't easy luv, it isn't easy." He heaved an exaggerated sigh, and yelped when she poured the remainder of her breakfast in his lap.

"Oh, you'll pay for that!" He jumped up, and made a grab for her. She squealed, and apparated upstairs, he followed, and they were both late for their morning appointments.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry appeared at the apparation point outside of Grimmauld Place. He knocked on the door, and smiled widely when Remus answered. The order still used it as a head quarters, and one never knew who would be there to answer the door.

"Harry, this is your home too, why are you knocking?" He ushered the younger man into the foyer. They went to the kitchen. The house looked a lot better then it had when Harry had last been here. Remus had finished the cleanup of the place, and it fairly sparkled. He told Harry he intended to get a professional in, to remove Mrs. Black's portrait from the wall. They were all tired of having to whisper, and tiptoe around the front hall. Especially Remus, who lived there on a full time basis, thanks to Harry's coaxing. He'd convinced his father's friend that it was what Sirius and James would want.

As usual the kitchen was the most inviting part of the house, and they sat down at the table with a couple of butter beers.

"So Harry, how are you? I was worried about you." The three days of the full moon had ended the night before, and Remus looked worse than Harry had ever seen him. Again he wished with all of his heart, that there was a way to cure his substitute god father.

"Never mind about me, how are you?"

"I know I look bad Harry, but it will pass. At least since I've been staying here, I haven't hurt myself, or anyone else. Let's just be thankful for that, and move on shall we. " He didn't want to talk about his curse, and he didn't want pity from his best friend's son.

Harry didn't push, because he knew that Remus hated to be fussed over. Maybe he would have a talk with Tonks, she would be able to tell him if his friend were okay, or not.

"Okay Mooney, we'll talk about something else. What did you want to see me about?"

"Well, now that Voldemort is gone, I was wondering what you are going to do. You don't have to work, between you inheritance from Sirius. And your parents, you should be set for life.

"Yes Remus, I am, but I'm not going to sit around and do nothing, that's not me."

"I'm glad to hear you say that Harry. What are you going to do, have you decided yet?"

"Yes, Ron wanted me to go into Auror training with him, but I can't do it anymore, I can't kill again. He couldn't meet the eyes of his friend.

"Harry, you know that Aurors don't kill on a regular basis, in fact they try not to if they can avoid it."

"I know Remus, but there would always be the possibility, and I can't do it. What I really want to do is teach, I'm going to ask Professor McGonagall if I can take the Defense against the Dark Arts, position at Hogwarts. I know I'm young, and don't have experience, but I really liked the DA, and teaching others. The position is vacant right now, and the headmistress is teaching the class along with her other duties, I'm sure she would like the help. Besides, no one else want's the post, they think it's cursed."

Well, I think it's a good idea on the surface, but do you realize what you are getting into? Your students will think you're a hero, and they might not respect you as a disciplinarian. You're a young, good looking man, some of the older girls won't care if you're married, and they might cause problems for you there."

"Remus I can handle all of that, as long as I don't have to kill anyone, it will be okay. Anyway it's all still speculation. I have to talk to Professor McGonagall first. I just wanted your opinion." He stared into the large fireplace, and watched the flames dance, and throw shadows in the dark room. He wondered why no one had thought to put a window, or two in here, it was kind of depressing.

"I know you can do anything, I just want you to consider everything before you make up your mind."

"I have given it a lot of thought Remus."

"Well then I think it's a wonderful idea!" His smile lit up his face, and he clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Have you spoken to Ginny about this?"

Harry flushed and said, "Actually I haven't yet, I wanted to speak to you, and the headmistress first."

"You better talk to her about it; after all it will mean changes for her too."

"I know Remus; I'll talk to her today. Speaking of my wife did you know she's trying out for a spot with the Puddlemere United team?"

"Molly told me she wasn't returning to school, I could see she wasn't happy about it." Remus's eyes twinkled at the thought. Everyone knew that Molly was having a hard time acknowledging that her daughter is a grown woman.

"Yeah, that was a particularly loud "discussion" but Ginny was right, she doesn't feel Hogwarts has anymore to teach her, than what we all learned getting rid of Riddle."

"What will she do if she doesn't make the team; she'll need NEWT scores if she wants to do anything else."

"I don't think she is even considering that a possibility. You know how she is Remus, when she gets something in her head; she doesn't stop till she has what she wants. Seeing the concern in the older wizard's eyes he continued quickly. "I'll speak to Professor McGonagall, maybe she can arrange for her to take the exams."

Remus relaxed and smiled. He didn't want Ginny to depend on her athletic talents. What if she were hurt? Sure it was true that neither of them had to work if they didn't want to, but she wasn't one to sit around, and do nothing just because she didn't need to work.

"So Mooney how's Tonks these days? I haven't seen her since before the final battle." He was extremely gratified to see his friend blush.

"She's fine Harry," he said with a touch of unhappiness in his voice. What had happened to cause that?

"So when are you going to make an honest woman of her?"

Lupin stood and paced restlessly around the kitchen. He refused to make eye contact with Harry. Harry didn't say anything; he just let his friend wear a path into the stone floor.

"She wants to get married, but I can't do that Harry, what kind of life would she have with me? He'd rounded on the younger man, and the anger in his eyes startled Harry. Where had that come from?"

"How can I give her a normal life, or even children?" he was nearly yelling, but Harry waited for him to calm down before he said.

"Remus, why don't you let her decide what's best for her. Women like it when we do that." He remembered very well nearly ruining his chance with Ginny, and being told by her in loud voice what a git he was for trying to protect her by breaking her heart.

"That's the problem; she doesn't know what is best for her."

"How do you know that Remus, she loves you, if she didn't she wouldn't still be there, putting up with you."

"Why you cheeky - ok I see what you're trying to do Harry, but how can I let her watch me transform every 30 days, not knowing if I might hurt her."

"You're not going to hurt her, Tonks can take care of herself, and you know it." Harry was beginning to get really tired of listening to his friend complain. Voldemort was gone, they had their whole lives ahead of them, and it was time to enjoy it.

"Ok Mooney, you're right, she couldn't possibly love you like she thinks she does, you're moody, impossible to please, you're not very attractive, and you change into a werewolf every month. She should run away as fast as she can."

Harry thought that Remus might leap over the table, and throttle him for his words, but then his face changed. He threw back his head, and laughed, he dropped down on the bench, and said, "I know what you're trying to do Harry, and it won't work."

"It looks to me like it already has, Remus."

"You're right, but I still don't think -"

"Mooney, that's your problem, you think too much, just go talk to her, everything else will work out. At least she isn't jealous of your owl."

Lupin stared at him strangely, wondering what this apparent non-sequitur was all about. Harry explained to him about the incident a breakfast with Hedwig. They both had a good laugh, and they continued to talk as Remus took him on a tour of the rest of the Manor. It was finally starting to resemble a home again.

It didn't hurt Harry as badly to see Sirius's old room, as he thought it would. He would miss the old dog, but at least the one responsible for his false imprisonment was dead. Wormtail had been killed by the Aurors trying to escape, Lupin told Harry, and he felt upon hearing it that a great weight had been lifted form him. His parents' betrayer was dead!

He spent most of the day with Lupin, and got caught up on what was happening to the remaining death eaters. Bellatrix Lestrange had been recaptured, and her trial would be the first of many, to begin in the next weeks. Lucius Malfoy would be tried with her, and the only thing that was missing was Draco. The Aurors couldn't find him, and Narcissa refused to cooperate. Her activities as a death eater couldn't be proven, as the mark they had all taken, had disappeared when Voldemort had been destroyed. Neither she, nor her son had been at the final battle, so the Aurors had no choice but to leave her alone. Draco, however, was still wanted for trying to kill Dumbledore. Harry himself was the prime witness to that crime.

Professor Snape had been cleared of any wrong doing in the death of Dumbledore. Pensive evidence from the old Headmaster had proven that Dumbledore had insisted that Snape fulfill his Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa. He was also instrumental in defeating Voldemort, so he'd been pardoned already by the Wizengamot. Now he had to regain the favor of the wizarding world, and that would be the most difficult part for him. Harry wasn't sure anymore how he felt about his old teacher, after all he'd saved Harry's life twice. He decided not to think about it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he arrived back at the house, Ginny was there looking absolutely exhausted, but also triumphant. She sat in her muddy robes, and sipped tea. "I take it all went well today, you look inordinately pleased with yourself."

"I made the first cut!" She squealed and leaped into him arms.

"That's wonderful luv."

"Yeah but I still have three more days, and I'm exhausted, how am I going to make it till the end?"

Harry followed her as she made her way up to their bedroom, pulling off her dirty robes as she went. "You are going to get through it, and when you get signed to the team, you'll have the pleasure of seeing Ron have a heart attack."

Wearing only knickers she turned, and kissed him eagerly, "You really know how to cheer a girl Harry!"

He trailed kisses down her neck to her shoulder, while his hands divested her of her under clothing. "Why don't I show you what else I can do to cheer you up, Mrs. Potter?"

"I say that's a wonderful idea, Mr. Potter."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy moved over her, running his hands through her long red hair. Her face was flushed, and she was looking at him with adoration out of her cinnamon brown eyes. She cried out "Oh Draco," as she reached her completion. "Ginny," he growled as he finished. Then he rolled off of her, and turned his back to her. The charm would wear off soon, and he didn't want to see her true face.

A hand snaked around his waist, and moved to touch him. He turned over abruptly, and said, "Get out of here Pansy, I want to sleep, and I don't want you here while I am." She was a great in bed, but so stupid, what other woman would change her appearance just to please a man that didn't love, or even like her.

"Draco," she pouted, "Why do you treat me so badly, I love you baby."

He kicked her hard, and she fell out of the bed to the floor, where she sat sobbing. "Shut up you whore, get out of here, and leave me alone."

She stood up, and began to draw her clothes on with hands that trembled so badly, she could hardly button her robes. She stood looking at him, and she began to wonder why she let him do this to him every time they were together. She wanted to kill Ginny Potter with her bare hands.

"I know what you're thinking Pansy, and if I were you I wouldn't try it. I'll kill you if you touch her. She is mine to do with as I like, and that includes killing her when I'm finished with her."

His back remained to her, and she began to cry again. "Stop sniveling, and remember what you promised me Pansy. If you don't do as you're told, I will kill you.

"She'll never love you," Pansy suddenly cried, causing Draco to finally turn over, and look at her in the firelight.

"That may be true, but I will have her, whether she's willing or not. After all, once we accomplish what I have planned, she'll be dead, and Potter will never have her again. The light in his eyes, the dangerous one she'd ignored flashed, as he looked at her, and she knew then that he would kill her if she didn't help him.

"I won't forget Draco, I promise." She hated the whine, and the tremors in her voice, but she couldn't help it.

"Good, just be at the ball by the time we agreed, and just maybe I might not kill you when I'm done. Don't worry; I'm sure you'll be able to make a decent living selling yourself after this is over. As long as you disguise your face that is. Now get out of here."

He turned back over, and went to sleep. His dreams were full of Ginny Potter, and the screams he would hear when he took her for his own, it was better then smiling surrender.

Pansy stumbled down the main staircase of the manor. She had to get to the apparation point outside the manor, no one just apparated in, and out of Malfoy Manor. Narcissa Malfoy stepped out of the shadows from the staircase, and confronted the younger woman. "Why do you let him do that to you, girl?"

"The same reason you let his father beat you, and degrade you, I love him." She truly did believe she loved him. She refused to think she let him hurt her out of some twisted need for male attention

"He doesn't love you." Narcissa said with absolute conviction. The only woman he'd loved was Ginny Potter, and now that she belonged to another he was going mad. She wasn't even sure he loved the girl; Narcissa thought that he might just want to break Ginny, just like Lucius had broken her.

"I know that, but I don't care, just like you don't care that Lucius is mad just like his son."

Narcissa laid a hand on Pansy's shoulder. "Don't do whatever he wants you to do; if you do it will be your undoing."

Pansy shook her off, and drew herself up indignantly. "Don't tell me what to do," she spat at Narcissa. "My life is my own… I hate the Potters… and if Draco wants my help to destroy them, then I will do it."

She left, slamming the heavy door as she went. Narcissa went back to the sitting room and poured herself a glass of very potent mulled mead. If she got as drunk as possible, she wouldn't have to think about her son, or the monster he'd turned into, because she'd been too weak to stop it.


	3. Chapter 3

Molly Weasley finished the breakfast dishes with a flick of her wand. A few more twists of the wrist, and the dishes flew into the cupboards, and stacked themselves neatly. She actually giggled to herself, thinking about the machines her husband had told her Muggles used to wash dishes. It sounded way too complicated to actually work. Of course, Arthur may have gotten it wrong. It wouldn't be the first time, or the last. Sometimes his fascination with Muggles drove her to distraction. She'd been secretly thrilled when Ron had taken the flying car, and lost it in the dark forest.

It seemed wrong somehow, that the Burrow was empty of the children that had filled it up for so many years. Now they were all gone, and sometimes in the early mornings, Molly wondered why she and Arthur stayed in the large family home. She thought that maybe they should find a smaller home in the village, or even a flat in London.

Then her better sense would always take over, and she would realize that she couldn't live in the city, too many people around. It would be too noisy and crowded. Here there was privacy, and quiet, here were all the memories she'd made with the man she loved. Her children thought that she didn't understand love, but she did. If you looked at her and Arthur, you might think them mismatched, but he was perfect foil to her hot temper, and he could play the diplomat, which is why her children had lived to see adulthood, especially the twins.

She left the kitchen, and went out to feed the chickens. Walking out into the mid autumn day, she realized as she did every day, that she could move around without fear. For the first time in over twenty years, her heart was truly at ease. Voldemort was gone; she didn't have to worry about her children anymore. Well… that wasn't true, she would always worry about her children, as all mothers do, even if you daughter was a headstrong woman like Ginny.

The chicken clucked, and scratched around her, as she fed them, and considered her daughter. She was so young, and yet she was married with a home of her own. Molly would never admit this to anyone, and especially not Ginny, but she'd been glad when her daughter had married Harry Potter. He was the only one she wanted for her daughter, and every time she saw them together, it struck her how they seemed made for each other.

Ginny… what was she going to do with that girl? First she refuses to finish school, and then she goes to professional Quidditch tryouts. What was her daughter thinking; didn't she know how dangerous real Quidditch is? She had indulged her girl's love of flying and the game in school because it was a controlled environment. What could happen to a student? The same wasn't true for the professional arena. What if she gets hurt?

She cursed the times. The days they lived in seemed to do two things to the young people. It made them slackers who didn't care, because they might not survive day after day. Or it made them reckless, and unable to see their limits. She could only hope that Harry would keep her daughter grounded. She hoped he would keep her on the ground literally. She wanted grandchildren, maybe Ginny would get pregnant soon, and then she would have to stay off a broom. Perhaps she'd talk to Harry, and they could reach an understanding.

There was a small crack behind her, and she whipped around her wand out, and pointed at the noise. "Bloody hell mum, a little tense are we." Ginny said from her position in front of her mother.

"Ginny Potter… you know better than to sneak up on people like that, and watch your language young lady!"

"Mum… Voldemort is dead, and his death eaters are in prison, you can relax now." She shook her long mane of red hair, and grinned at her mother who was staring at her as if she gone completely mental.

"There are other dangers out there besides Voldemort's followers, if I have told you once I have told you a thousand times -"

"Mum, are you going to lecture me like I'm still twelve, or are you going to say hello."

Her mothers faced softened, and she smiled at her girl, "I'm sorry dear, of course, how are you?" She engulfed her daughter in a hug, and kissed her cheek.

"I made the team Mum, I start training next week!" She was so excited she could hardly contain herself. She wanted to shout it from the rooftop of the Burrow.

They were walking back to the house, and Molly was placing her face into an expression that said, "Good for you dear." She'd hoped that maybe Ginny wouldn't make the team, and she would forget about Quidditch, but now that it was a fact, she would have to hope her baby girl would be safe.

Ginny knew how her mother felt about her career choice, but her mum was going to have to accept the fact that she was a grown woman that could make her own choices. She had hoped that once she married Harry, her mother would stop babying her, but it only seemed to get worse. If she ever had a child with Harry, she wasn't going to treat it like her mother treated her. She was going to let her child be its own person, and do its own thing.

If Molly could've looked into her daughters mind at that moment, she would've done her best to set her straight on raising children. Perhaps it was better that she couldn't, some things had to be learned even if the lesson was difficult.

Ginny thought as she walked with her mum to the door of the burrow, how much she missed it at her childhood home. She loved the little house in Godric's Hollow, but there is nothing like the home you were raised in.

"So mum, are you going to come with me to Diagon Alley like you promised?"

"Yes dear, a shopping trip with you is just the thing; I've missed having you around."

"I've missed you too mum." Ginny hugged her mother hard. They may not always think alike, but she loved her, and she knew that Molly loved her too.

"Shall we go to the Leaky Cauldron, and have a spot of tea before we get started?"

"That sounds lovely mum."

Her mother wrapped herself up in her traveling cloak, and moved up to the hearth. Ginny watched her take a pinch of Floo powder, and step into the fireplace. As always when she used the Floo at home, she remembered the first time Harry had come to the Burrow and the look of terror on his face when Ron had disappeared into the green flames.

She thought back on how badly she had wanted to laugh, but then she remembered that he'd been raised with Muggles, and didn't know about Floo travel. It was her least favorite way to travel, it was so messy, but it was better that Apparating into London, and walking to the Leaky Cauldron.

Her mother disappeared into the flames, and Ginny followed. Tom was at his usual spot at the counter. Business had picked up over the last week, and he was ecstatic about it. The one thing the women had not counted on was the crowd, or people, or their reaction to the wife of The Boy Who Lived.

Trevor Nott, who was the oldest son of one of Voldemort's death eaters, accosted them the second they arrived in the Leaky Cauldron. They had barely brushed the soot off their robes, when he started in on them.

"Well… well… look who we have here, Potter's whore. Hey little girl," he said stepping in front of her as she and her mother tried to walk away. "Don't turn your back on me, you filthy little blood traitor. I'm speaking to you, show some respect for your elders. " It was only nine in the morning, but the man appeared to have had one too many fire whiskeys already.

He turned to leered at Ginny's mother "This must be your mum, wife of Arthur Weasley, the biggest disgrace to pure bloods in Britain." He staggered, and almost fell, nearly knocking Molly to the floor. "Take my advice woman, and stay away from your brat, and her half blood scum of a husband, they'll get theirs very soon, and you don't want to be in the way when it happens."

That did it, Ginny had always known that some in the wizarding world would hate Harry for what he'd done, and by extension they would hate her as well. This was a public place, and she wasn't about to let her mum be insulted in front of their neighbors, and friends.

She pulled out her wand. "I'd think twice before you insult, and threaten my mother and father." Her face was crimson with indignation, and her eyes blazed.

"Well… look here ladies and gentlemen; the bitch thinks she can best me with a wand. No Gryffindor scum ever beat me in a duel, especially not a woman, so come on girly… show me what you've got. His wand was in his hand, and he swayed in front of her.

"Hey Nott, why don't you shove off before I take you in to the Ministry," Tonks appeared out of nowhere, and stood beside Ginny, her wand on the wizard. Hermione had been waiting for them, and she joined Ginny standing at the opposite side from Tonks, her wand trained on the drunken wizard.

"I see you're a traitor as well, Nymphadora. Hanging around with blood traitors, and filthy mud bloods, no wonder you're shagging a werewolf, no one else will touch you."

Among the myriad of curses that hit the man, Ginny's Bat Bogey curse was the most impressive. Tonks made sure he was bound, and then she winked at Ginny. "Sorry I can't stay for our shopping trip, but I better get this drunken git outta here." She grabbed the unfortunate Nott, who was in no shape to resist, and disapparated with him.

"Mum, are you ok?" Ginny sat down next to her mother who was looking very red in the face. Surprisingly, she began to laugh. "Wonderful hex work my dear, I couldn't have done it better myself. Ginny broke out into a rather large grin, and snorted laughter. "Here I thought I would be in trouble, performing that particular curse in front of you, I know you don't think it is very lady like."

"Oh… I think he deserved it, don't you?" Molly was very happy, and proud that her daughter could take care of herself, and she wondered why she'd never seen this side of her before that moment.

Several of the other patrons of the pub, had crowded around the two, and were agreeing that Trevor Nott had gotten proper punishment for his words, and threats.

"The Dark Lord is dead; it's time that everyone let go of his ideas." A squeaky voice said solemnly. It belonged to a small, black haired witch. She wore Slytherin green robes, and her eyes were as black as her hair. She looked very familiar to both Hermione, and Ginny but they didn't place her until she told them who she was.

"I'm Kristina Parkinson, cousin to Pansy Parkinson, but that is the only way we're alike, our surnames. I was in Slytherin at Hogwarts years ago, but only because of my penchant for getting into trouble. I don't hold with all of that pureblood nonsense."

She turned from a very startled Ginny whom she'd just hugged, and said to the crowd in general. "Harry Potter and his friends should be praised for destroying Voldemort." The crowd cheered, and Hermione, Ginny, and Molly where offered drinks, and food. They declined everything but some tea from Tom. He had the foresight to lead them to a private room, where they locked the door, and cast silencing, and soundproofing charms on the room.

"Mum I'm so sorry, I had no idea this would happen. I guess I should have been expecting it."

"Ginevra Potter, that wasn't your fault! That beastly young man had no right to attack us like that.

"That not what I mean, Harry is going to be recognized everywhere now. It's the kind of thing he hates, he hoped it would be over after we left school, but now it will only be worse. I'm his wife; people will bother me as well, to get to him.

Ginny suddenly began to wonder if the only reason she'd made the Puddlemere team was because Harry was her husband. What if they didn't want her, but since they couldn't have him they would settle for the next best thing.

"Trevor Nott isn't the only one you have to worry about. Harry still has many enemies. Not everyone is celebrating the destruction of Voldemort. Some want to pick up where he left off."

"Well Hermione, you sure know how to put a damper on the day."

"Ideas don't die Ginny, now that the dark mark has disappeared from Voldemort's followers, they will be harder to track, and to capture."

Ginny sighed in exasperation, regardless of what she felt in her heart about favoritism toward her because of Harry; she felt that Hermione was being a little overdramatic. Maybe paranoid was a better word; after all, the entire wizarding world had learned its lesson about dark magic. No one would let another dark wizard arise without resistance.

"What bothers me is how he knew you and Harry are married. There's been no official announcement made, unless you told everyone at tryouts, and they spread it around." Hermione was glaring at Ginny as though she was a five year old caught with her hand in the sweets.

"I haven't told anyone, we meant to make the announcement at the ball in a couple of days. Everyone is going to be there to gawk at the famous Harry Potter, so we might as well make the Daily Prophet work for us for a change."

"Then how did he know?" Hermione persisted, she had a bad feeling about all of this, and one didn't just accost a member of an old wizarding family like the Weasleys in a pub without good reason. Add to the equation that Ginny was known as a close friend of Harry Potter, and it just didn't make sense. There had to be more to it. She was trying to think of what it was, when Ginny said rather loudly.

"Hermione, are you going to go shopping with us, or do you want to stay her, and figure out the next conspiracy theory surrounding Harry and me?"

Hermione shot her a withering glance, and Ginny giggled. "Come on Hermione; help me pick out a mask and a dress for the ball. I'm sure you're going to have you hands too full with my brother, to worry about me."

It was Hermione's turn to blush. She was completely in love with Ron, but he was taking his sweet time going to the next level with her. She had considered the possibility that he didn't really love her, that he was just so used to having her around that he didn't consider other witches.

Seeing the look of despair on her best friends face angered Ginny. Why was Ron such a prat? "Don't worry Hermione, we'll find something to for you to wear that even my brainless git of a brother can't fail to appreciate."

"Ginny don't talk about your brother that way." Molly was trying to be stern, but when Ginny rolled her eyes at her last comment, it broke her up. She knew that her son was thick, but she never supposed how thick until the last few months. She loved Hermione like a daughter, but the girl wasn't going to wait around forever. Molly hoped she wouldn't even though she wanted her as a daughter; maybe it was time to shake Ron out of his complacency.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, the girls were trying on new dress robes. The idea of the evening wasn't to be a costume ball, but merely an old fashioned masquerade, with an unmasking at midnight.

Hermione stood nervously in front of a full length mirror studying the robes that Ginny had picked out for her. "Ginny are you sure this is right for me?"

"Trust me; you are going to be stunning. When we get that owl mask you found, and put it together with these robes, not only will Ron notice you, but so will everyman at the ball." She turned to Madam Malkin, and said. "You've out done yourself, they're absolutely stunning."

"It's a pleasure to have the friends of the Boy Who Lived in my shop. I always hoped I'd sell you more than your robes for school." She bowed, and Ginny almost snickered out loud.

"But Ginny… I don't care about other men, I want Ron to notice." Hermione had gone the color of a ripe tomato at this admission.

"I know, but how much better will it be when he realizes that other men see you as desirable, even my dear brother isn't that thick."

"I hope your right Ginny."

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing, it will be worth it."

"I don't know, the price is a lot more then I intended to spend…

"Don't worry; consider it a gift from me and Harry." Ginny grinned at the chagrined look on her friends face.

"So Harry's in on this too?"

"Well yeah, it was his idea, believe it or not. He's as tired as I am of watching Ron pine over you, and never do anything about it. The ball is the perfect opportunity to give him a kick in the pants."

"What if he gets angry, and never talks to me again?"

"Hermione for someone so smart you know nothing about men, they don't want something unless they can't have it. My husband is a perfect example of that, remember when I was dating Dean Thomas, Harry was so jealous he couldn't see straight."

"But Ron isn't like Harry."

"Tell me something I don't know. Look… this will work, stop fretting and get changed; I still have to decide on something for myself." Ginny turned a dismissive back on her friend, and Hermione went to change her robes. She hoped that the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach didn't signal something bad was about to happen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny had tried on almost every set of robes in the shop. She had a mask resembling a lion, and she finally decided on golden robes about the same color as the ones she wore for her role as bridesmaid for Fleur. The color brought out the rich fire of her hair, and the creamy tints of her complexion. She hoped that Harry would be happy with her choice. She wanted to bring back good memories from that night.

It had been the night that she'd realized that she'd had enough of his excuses for breaking up with her. She could have dealt with a lot of things, like he didn't love her anymore, or he'd found some one else, but to leave her for her protection, well that was not to be born.

Flashback

_Harry had arrived at the burrow at exactly half twelve on the morning after his seventeenth birthday. He hadn't wanted to stay at the Dursleys any longer than necessary, and the wards keeping out Voldemort no longer functioned, so he left. Molly had given him the twins old room, which she had decontaminated herself, removing any spells there experiments might have left behind. No one wanted a repeat of the year before, when Hermione had ended up with a black eye._

_He'd gone straight up, and hadn't noticed Ginny standing in the doorway to her room, her eyes red and puffy from crying. In fact her whole face was crimson, and it clashed horribly with her hair. Her first instinct was to grab her wand, and hex him into oblivion. The next one was to run into his arms, and snog him senseless. She did neither, instead she went back into her room, and paced the floor for the next six hours._

_What she didn't know until much later, was that Harry wanted to be anywhere else but there. His welcome from Molly had been stiff and formal. She hadn't tried to feed him as she usually did when he came to the Burrow. She'd only said one thing before sending him up to bed and that was, "Harry I hope you know what you're doing."_

_She'd been more forgiving then the rest of the Weasley clan. He'd come down to breakfast the next morning, and found Bill and Arthur at the table. They had greeted him like he was visiting relative from the less the desirable half of the family. He found that he couldn't eat, so he fled out to the orchard, where he remained for most of the day till Ron came looking for him._

_Most of the days till Bill and Fleur's wedding were like this, him avoiding the family, especially the twins who were likely to use him as an unwilling participant in the testing of one of their particularly nasty new products. The only one who wasn't angry with him was Percy. He kept dropping in to talk to Harry about the Minister, and he told Harry pompously that he was glad he'd broken up with Ginny_

_"After all Harry," he'd said, "she's only just turned sixteen; she can't be expected to understand the dangers of our world. You need someone more level headed at your side, like Hermione Granger for instance."_

_Hermione Granger! Was Percy mad? Hermione was his best friend, but that was it. He knew she was in love with Ron, and besides the thought of kissing her, was like thinking about kissing your sister. Ick!_

_He mostly ignored Percy; he had his own reasons for wanting Ginny to stay away. The problem was that he couldn't remember what they were anymore._

_Then the night of the wedding had come, and he'd seen Ginny in her bridesmaid robes. She had looked like a fairy queen, all dressed in gold with her hair pulled up to the top of her head, and fixed there with a silver, and gold butterfly clip. Long strands teased into spirals curls, fell down over her shoulders, and the impulse to run his fingers through her hair was so strong, he had to sit on his hands throughout the ceremony._

_They hadn't said more that two words to each other in the last two weeks he'd been at the Burrow, and the strain was beginning to show on both of them. Ron, and the twins were plotting ways to get them back together, and Arthur was glad the Ministry was keeping him busy, so that he didn't have to watch all the drama unfold before him._

_He loved Harry like his own son, but he swore that if that young man didn't get his head out of his arse, and realize what he was giving up - well he might just lose his mild manner, and do something drastic. What that would be he didn't know, but he couldn't stand to see his children hurting so badly._

_It turned out that no one needed to interfere at all. Ginny had cried silently through most of the ceremony, and it had been the last straw for Harry. Logic, and all the good sense he'd relied on to keep him strong in the face of all of this romance crumpled, and he followed her when she fled the party after the wedding._

_She ran to a small clearing in the orchard where there sat a wooden bench next to a babbling brook. The summer night was hot, and cloudless. One could see a billion stars overhead. Harry had never admitted this to anyone, but he had enjoyed astrology in school, not the use of it in magic, but just the beauty of the universe it conveyed._

_"I think Cassiopeia is very clear tonight don't you? You know Poseidon was right, she was vain, and no one is more beautiful than the goddesses of Olympus, except for you." He sat down next to her, and she slid away from him. He followed, and she slid to the edge of the bench, and he slid up next to her. She stood up before he could wrap an arm around him._

_She walked to the edge of the clearing, only to find he'd apparated in front of her. She turned to walk the other direction, and there he was again._

_"Bloody hell, Harry, would you be so kind as to get out of my way." She crossed her arms, and tapped her foot impatiently. Even in the starlight with blood shot eyes, she was gorgeous. "I don't want to see, or talk to you." She moved around him, and set off for the opening to the clearing. He apparated in front of her again, and she pulled her wand._

_"I'm sorry Ginny."_

_She'd been expecting anything, but not this. The simple apology made from the handsome man standing before her, was nearly too much to be endured. She looked at him; really saw him for the first time since Dumbledore's funeral. She saw the pain in his eyes, and was stunned at its depth. She hadn't seen him look this way since Sirius had died, and something in her heart broke loose, and tried to climb up her throat, and choke her with its pain._

_She swallowed hard, and tried desperately to hold onto the anger she felt since the day he'd told her goodbye. She was trying so hard to stay mad, that she didn't notice his proximity till he leaned in, and kissed her. It was just a light brush over her lips, but it sent shivers down her spine to her toes, and she thought she might pass out. Then as soon as she felt it, those lips were gone, and he backed away from her. She watched him apparate away without another word. What was he trying to do to her?_

_End Flashback_

Ginny… are you listening to me?" Hermione stood with both hands on her hips, glaring at her friend.

"What… oh yeah… sorry Hermione, what did you want?"

"If you'd stop day dreaming for five minutes, you realize that your mum wants your opinion on some robes for Ron."

"Won't he be angry if you let her buy robes for him?"

"Probably, he insisted on getting his own clothes, but I am not spending this much money on dress robes for myself to walk in to the ball with him looking like he did at the Yule Ball."

"I see your point," Ginny said trying not to laugh, and not succeeding.

She went to the other side of the store where her mother was talking to Madam Malkin. They were discussing alterations for a set of men's dress robes that were the exact shade of blue as her brother's eyes. He would look great, and when he tried to use the excuse to Hermione that he couldn't find anything he liked on his own, she could pull this creation out. He wouldn't be able to use clothes as an excuse this time.

Harry had been wise enough to leave the decision of his own robes to his wife, and she found a set of robes the same shade of green he'd worn to the Yule Ball. The only difference was that she would be on his arm, and not Cho Chang, in fact Cho wouldn't be anywhere near the ball. Ginny had heard she and Michael Corner had married, and moved to France. As far as she was concerned, they could have each other, and France.

The women completed their purchases and their day together by getting lunch. Now it was just a matter of finding the right mask for Harry, which she would have to do the next day. She was expected at a half day Pensieve observation for Quidditch. She apparated away to the house in Godric's hollow, placed a concealment charm on the robes, and hung them in the back of the closet. She didn't want Harry to see what she'd bought till it came time to dress for the party.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy strode angrily down the stone steps from the upper levels of the mansion, to the dungeons below. He'd worked through all the preparations for his capture of Ginny Potter, and one of his men gets arrested. Damn him! If he was drunk, and decided to spill his guts, they were all doomed. He could only hope that such a minor charge wouldn't merit the use of Veritaserum on the man. Thank Merlin the dark mark has disappeared from their arms.

He entered the stone room on the right, and found his second failure waiting for him. He raised his wand and pointed it at the unfortunate man before him, "Tell me right now why I shouldn't kill you."

"He got himself arrested, master. There was nothing I could do to stop it."

"Are you sure, or were you trying to save your worthless hide. I send you in there to spy on Ginny Potter, and her mudblood friends and neither of you bring me any useful information.

"But, master your plan can still work -"

"Crucio," Draco muttered, and the man fell to the floor writhing, and screaming. "Please master!" Draco ignored him, and held the curse for three full minutes. When he released it, the man stayed where he was on the stone floor, crying. It disgusted Malfoy to see him there showing how weak he really was, how was it that he was cursed with incompetence?

"Master, I observed what the Potter woman purchased," the man gasped from behind Draco, who was striding out of the room. Malfoy stopped, turned back, and raised his wand again. "Speak, and tell me something worthwhile, or I'll kill you where you lay. He bent down, and pulled the man's head up by the hair.

"I know the color of her robes, and the type of mask she'll be wearing to the ball." Tears continued to pour out of his eyes, as he was yanked to his feet.

"Show me know, and I better like what I see, or I'll rip you to pieces, and feed you to the basilisk in the lower dungeons." There was no basilisk, but it worked well as a threat for most people.

He pulled the man into another chamber, and opened a large wardrobe. Inside was a carved Pensieve, similar to the one Dumbledore had in his office, only this one was made from onyx, and was so black it blended in with the shadows.

The man placed his wand to his forehead, and pulled out the proper memory which Malfoy watched. He laughed as he watched the women discuss clothing for Weasel and Potty. Too bad their evening would end so tragically. He almost wished he could be there to see the look on Potters face when he realized he couldn't protect his lovely bride.

She would be his for the taking, and he would take her, whether she was willing or not. Potter should be grateful to him, if he decided to let her live, she would return to him, more worthy. He would show her pleasures she'd never feel in Potter's arms, and if she decided not to enjoy it, well that was her problem.

"You've redeemed yourself just a bit. Now go make sure that the proper authorities are bribed so that security is just lax enough at the ball to make my plans work. Don't take any of those galleons for yourself, I'll know, and you'll lose a hand!"

He swept away down the hall, and the other man followed him up, and into the main hallway of Malfoy Manor. It was raining again. It always seemed to be raining around the Manor, as if nature mourned the loss of innocence in a young blond haired man. He left the Manor, and apparated away to do what his master commanded of him.


	4. Chapter 4

When Ginny apparated into the kitchen at Godric's Hollow, she found a note on the table from Harry. It seemed that he'd been delayed at Hogwarts, and wouldn't be home until much later that night. She sighed, and told herself not to be upset that her husband was missing one supper. Still, she was exhausted from practice, and she wanted to see him desperately.

It seemed to her that the more time they spent together, the more she wanted to be with him. She wondered, as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom, if it was just that she was a newlywed, or if all couples felt like this all the time. It was nice, but it could be very distracting as well.

Three times that day, she had been called on the carpet by the coach for missing simple goals. Her mind hadn't been on her job; instead it had been with Harry. She knew how much he wanted the post of Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. She had been hoping all day, to see him as soon as she got home, and hear the news whether it was good, or bad. She thought that it might be bad. She knew he was one of the most qualified candidates to come through the school in a long time, but Professor McGonagall might not think so. Then there was his age, what if Minerva thought he was too young?

She sighed, pulled off her team practice robes, and then her knickers. A long, hot shower was just the thing she needed. Then… when she felt better, she would cook a nice supper for Harry. That might soften the blow if he'd been turned down. She entered the loo, and turned on the shower. Her hair was a mess, even though she pulled it back into a pony tail. She pulled out the clip, and began to brush her long, fiery, red hair.

There had been a time when she'd hated the color of her hair. When Harry had been seeing Cho, she'd wanted to magically change her hair to black. If that was the color Harry liked, then that was the color she wanted for her hair. Hermione had talked sense into her, and convinced her that if she wanted Harry to notice her, she had to continue to be herself. At the time she'd been angry with Hermione, after all what did she know, she was pining over Ron, and accepting dates with Viktor Krum because Ron refused to notice her at all.

Still, her patience had won out, and Harry had finally noticed her. She giggled as she stepped into the hot water; he never did anything normally, or in small measures. He kissed her in front of the whole common room before he'd even talked to her about going out. Granted, she hadn't minded this at all, but it was still embarrassing to recall.

While she worked the shampoo into her hair, her eyes closed to keep the soap out. She didn't hear, or see Harry enter the shower behind her. His hands came around her waist as she was rinsing out the last of the shampoo, and she jumped.

"Looks like someone forgot to lock the door," he whispered into her ear, and chills shot up from her toes to her head, as his hands moved over her body.

"Hmm…be careful, my husband will be home soon." His mouth kissed the back of her ear and down the length of her neck to her shoulder.

She turned to face him, and he gently pushed her back against the wall of the shower. "I can take care of myself."

"You don't have your wand."

He grinned and moved against her, "Oh… there it is."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was brushing her hair again, and he was getting dressed. "I didn't expect you to be home so soon, your note made it seem like you'd be busy for awhile."

"I was busy; Professor McGonagall wanted to show me my new classroom." Ginny squealed, jumped up from the vanity table, and leaped into his arms.

"Baby that's so great, you got the job." She kissed his lips, once, twice, three times.

"Wow… I didn't think you'd be this happy for me." He pulled away from her, and sat down on the bench in front of their bed to put on his trainers.

"Why not, it's what you want more than anything in the world."

"It'll make things hard for us, with you playing Quidditch, and me teaching, where will we live?"

"We'll live at Hogwarts of course."

"But, are you sure you want to do that, you love it here."

Ginny laid a hand on his face, it was soft like the petals of a rose, and he couldn't understand how she kept it that way. Quidditch had always been hell on his hands. Maybe it was a girl thing.

"So we'll spend the holidays here and maybe some weekends too."

"Are you sure," he asked her again.

"Yes… I'm sure, I know that you want to be here because of your father and mother, but I also know that Hogwarts is your real home. It's where you feel most comfortable." She wrapped her arms around his waist, and laid her head on his bare chest. "Besides, with me there with you, the girls will think twice about flirting with you!"

Harry took hold of her shoulders, and held her away from him. "Ginny Potter, I do believe you're jealous."

"In your dreams… Professor Potter." Rolling her eyes made him laugh, and he kissed her again bringing all the blood straight to her head.

"When do you have to start," she asked him, a little breathlessly.

"Well tomorrow's Halloween and that stupid Masquerade Ball. The powers that be, decided to have it there, and Professor McGonagall would like me to be there as a member of the staff, as well as a so called guest of honor. Can you be ready to go tomorrow afternoon?"

"That's not a lot of time to pack, but since it is the stupid Masquerade Ball," she said, mimicking his tone and making him chuckle. "I don't have practice, so I'll be packed."

"Are you really sure that we have to go to this party tomorrow night? We could stay here, and spend some time together; we haven't done that in a long time."

"Honey, you're not getting out of going to the Ball. It's important to a lot of people that you're there."

"I know… you've said it all before… I just don't want that kind of attention. I already feel like I have to put on a disguise to go out into normal everyday life."

"You're the celebrity of the month. Don't worry, it will die down soon." She stood up, and went to the closet for a pair of jeans, and a tee shirt. Both of them preferred to dress as Muggles when they were at home. Ginny said robes got in the way of things.

"I hope your right." He moved up behind her, and pushed her hair to one side in order to kiss the back of her neck.

"Don't start, I'm starved, and if we're moving into Hogwarts tomorrow, we need to get some of our stuff packed up tonight."

"Isn't that the beauty of magic, we shrink everything down into one truck and send it to Hogwarts. Besides, Professor McGonagall said I could borrow Dobby to help us out. He's absolutely thrilled by the assignment, and you know he'll be upset if we don't let him do most of the work." He continued to nuzzle her neck, and all the protests died on her lips when he picked her up, and carried her over to their bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was a flurry of activity. Dobby came as promised, and had everything they wanted to pack up, and move done by noon, which left Ginny as much time as she wanted to get ready for the ball.

Dobby was so excited to have them at Hogwarts that he kept stopping to hug Harry's legs, at one point he nearly tripped him into the stone wall. Ginny tried to stifle her laughter, but didn't succeed. She burst out laughing when Harry glared at her. He mouthed, "I'll get you!"

She stuck her tongue out at him, just as Professor Snape rounded the corner. "Well… well Mrs. Potter, I see that reaching the age of adulthood hasn't stopped you from acting like a child."

She opened her mouth to retort, and Harry quickly said soberly, although his eyes were dancing, "Hello Severus, it would seem we are to be fellow teachers this year."

"Professor Potter, I am the Potions Master, while you are a lowly Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. You may have charmed your way into the post, but mark my words, it takes a lot more than celebrity to succeed as a teacher." He passed on without another word. Harry called after him, "So, does that mean I can call upon you for help if I get struck Severus?"

Professor Snape stopped, stood where he was for a moment, his back conveying the contempt he still felt for Harry. Then he moved on in stony silence.

"Harry that was brilliant," Ginny kissed him full on the mouth in spite of two Ravenclaw fourth years that passed by, and giggled at the display.

"Bloody hell Ginny, did you have to do that, there are students in the hallways."

"Yes, and now the word will spread that you're taken, and hopefully this will nip any little crushes in the bud."

"You are one jealous woman."

"No… just careful, that's all."

"I say its jealousy." He waggled his eyebrows at her, and in spite of the fact that he was annoying her, she giggled.

"Oh, get over yourself Potter, and let's get settled in, we have a ball to attend, remember."

"How can I forget, you won't let me."

"It won't be that bad, you'll see."

"I hope your right." He really did hope she was right, but he had his doubts, why did everyone have to make such a fuss over him?

They entered the classroom for Defense against the Dark Arts. Headmistress McGonagall stood in the middle of the room, waiting for them. "You're on time for a change… Professor Potter."

Her gaze was stern, and Ginny felt like a student again. Then the scowl was gone, and she actually smiled at them. Harry raised an eyebrow, and winked at Ginny, who wanted to giggle.

"Your husband was late to his very first class with me, did you know that Mrs. Potter?"

Harry shook his head at her, and she stifled a laugh. "Yes Headmistress, I believe Ron told me about it."

"It's good to know that you've learned to be punctual. Well come on then, let me show you to your quarters." She led them up the stairway to the right of the classroom, and through the door at the top. Harry recognized it from the days Mooney had been a teacher. It was strange to walk in there, and know that it would be his domain for most of the year.

She tapped twice on the wall and a door appeared. She led the Potter's into their apartment, and pointed out the rooms. There was a large living area in front of them with a large fireplace to the right, and a long leather couch in front of it piled with throw pillows of varying sizes, shapes, and patterns. A long, low, coffee table perched in front of it, made of iron work, and glass. It looked like it was an antique, the glass shown bright as diamonds in the fire light. The carpet under the table, couch, and small loveseat to the left of the couch, was a rich burgundy color. The rest of the floor was stone like the walls, and a large vase with flowers sat to one side of the mantle. The flowers were unlike anything he'd ever seen before. He approached them for a closer look, and they changed from white to blood red. The color was so brilliant, that for a moment he thought …

"Harry Potter, are you going to stand there gaping, or are you going to accompany us on the rest of our tour." Ginny stood with her hands on her hips, and resembled Molly so much that he began to laugh. He marked off a salute to her "Yes… Mum!"

"I'll get you for that Potter, see if I don't!"

He pinched her bottom, and she squealed just as Minerva turned back to see why they weren't following her. "Harry, stop it!"

"Yes, Mrs. Potter." He followed her down the hallway, the flowers forgotten for the time being. "You can enlarge the space anyway you want" McGonagall was saying as they trailed after her. She pointed out the bathroom, and the bedroom.

"I'll leave you to explore. Remember classes are out for the day as it is the Ball tonight. Don't be late Professor."

"Yes, Headmistress," he said, in a tone he thought was appropriately respectful.

McGonagall regarded him with a genuine smile. "Call me Minerva; we are going to be working together."

"Yes, uh okay Minerva." Well, he must be an adult, he was using the first name of one of the strictest teacher he'd had at Hogwarts, and she wasn't threatening to take points from his house.

He watched her leave their quarters by tapping the wall once, and the door reappeared. "Oh, by the way Harry, if you want to change the wards on this entrance, you can do so." She turned back at the entrance and addressed him

"Thanks, I think we're good for tonight, I'll take care of it in the morning."

"As you wish," She was gone with a swish of her robes.

"I is being finished with the unpacking Master and Mistress Potter." Dobby's sudden appearance startled Ginny so that she nearly fell over. When would she get used to having him about all the time?

"Thank you Dobby." Harry pulled out a small leather bag, and opened it. He extracted 3 galleons from it and offered them to Dobby.

The house elf's eye grew even rounder, "Master Potter, I is not taking that, it is being too much. Mistress McGonagall said that -"

"Dobby, remember you're free, and you can call me Harry as you've always done. I'm sure my wife won't mind if you call her Ginny. He raised an eyebrow at her, and she nodded solemnly, "Of course I don't mind Dobby, I would be honored."

"I is being honored, the great Harry Potter, who defeated He who must not be Named, is very kind to Dobby. But 3 galleons is being too much, Mistress McGonagall pays Dobby the same as Master Dumbledore."

"You helped us very much Dobby, and just think how many socks you can by with these." He held the coins out to the house elf.

"I is thanking Harry Potter; I is going to Hogsmeade tomorrow to buy more socks." He took the coins, and snapped his fingers. He disappeared with a pop.

"Good, I thought he'd never leave."

"Ginny Potter, you little minx."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Give me a break husband; don't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing."

He snorted laughter, she was right; she always knew what he was thinking. She grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hallway. "Come on let's go break in the bed."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A casement window at one end of the bedroom stood open to the late afternoon sunshine. Halloween had been full of sunshine, and brilliant colors. The temperature for that time of year was about ten degrees above the normal. A breeze blew in, and made the white lace drapes Ginny had conjured, dance delicately. Harry had found the bathroom, and was enjoying the glass encased shower. The loo also had an old fashioned, but functioning Victorian water closet to the left of the shower. Across the way, was a pair of matching bronze sinks, with gold fixtures. They were polished to a mirror shine. She wondered what Hermione would say about the apparent extra work for the house elves.

There was a large claw foot tub at the back of the room, and he'd made noises about enjoying it with her, rather that attending the ball. As Ginny had grown up she'd learned to imitate some of her mother's best looks, and she favored Harry's suggestion that they skip the ball with just such a look, the one that said "fat chance!" He'd sighed loudly, and gone back to their room. He went to the closet for his dress robes while she showered, and charmed her hair into the same style she worn at Fleur's wedding. By the time she'd finished, Harry was adjusting the mask she given him to wear. He looked wonderful in the emerald robes she bought for him. They made his eyes glow.

"Honey, isn't the point of all this to be disguised. Everyone will recognize me."

"You're one of the guests of honor, you have to be recognizable. Besides, I think that mask is wonderful, at least your scar is covered, and that's what you hate people staring at… right."

"Yeah… I suppose, "He turned and looked at her. "Baby, you better get dressed, we're going to be late."

"I know, but it's a surprise, so close your eyes."

"Ginny… come on I don't want to play games."

"Then go out into the living room." She pushed him out the door, and he went swearing under his breath. "Language, Professor Potter." He made a rude gesture behind his back, and she laughed. It was time to get into that dress. The look on his face would be worth the money she paid for it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ginny appeared in the doorway between the hall, and the living room, his heart stopped in his chest. It was as though time had reversed itself.

"Ginny you are gorgeous, he breathed, when he could speak again. He rose from the couch, and took her in his arms to kiss her. Then he remembered the last time he'd seen her looking just like she was tonight.

Flashback

_The wedding had been beautiful, he would have been happy for Bill and Fleur, but he couldn't stop looking at Ginny, and the wretched unhappiness on her face. He'd put that dead look in her eyes. He was convinced that it was the only way to keep her safe. Now he wasn't so sure. What if he was wrong, and cutting himself off from her had been the wrong thing to do._

_She was so incredibly beautiful that night. His resolve to stay away from her was crumbling fast. He watched her after the ceremony, the naked hurt in her eyes every time she looked his way. He saw quite a few wizards try to engage her in conversation, and was gratified when she ignored them all including Seamus, who'd become quite a ladies man over the last year._

_He'd followed her when she'd fled the happiness she could no longer bear to watch. She'd headed for the small wood near the Burrow. He'd come upon her sitting on the small bench, and made some dumb remark about the stars. He hadn't intended to kiss her, not then, but chasing her around the clearing hadn't done anything for rational thinking, which is why he left her there without a word. _

_That kiss had affected him more than he wanted to admit, and later that night when everyone else had gone to bed, he'd left his room, and went down the stairs to the kitchen. The stars were still bright and beautiful, but now silence had fallen over the Burrow, and he could believe he was the only person in the world. He silently left the kitchen, and walked back to the clearing. He didn't know what he expected to find, but it wasn't Ginny. He thought she'd be sleeping not here where he'd left her. _

_She sat on the bench, her hair taken out of its elaborate style. It fell around her shoulders in a fiery cloud, glowing in the moonlight. She wore a pair of plaid shorts, and a dark blue tank that stopped at her belly button, exposing white skin and freckles. Her belly was flat, and her legs were longer than he'd realized. _

_She seemed to sense he was there, and when she looked up at him, he could see she'd been crying, again. He moved over and knelt in front of her. He took one of her hands and kissed it. She started to speak, but he hushed her with another kiss to her lips. He reached out, and wiped the tears from her face with the pad of his thumb._

"_I'm so sorry Ginny, please forgive me."_

_She slid off the bench on to her knees beside him, and he pulled her into his arms. Their lips meant again and her tongue licked his bottom lip asking for entrance to his mouth which he allowed. He changed positions and sat down, pulling her into his lap. They remained that way for a long time with only the moon, the stars and the small woodland creatures around them. _

_He never knew the precise instant their snogging turned into something more, but it seemed that before he knew it their clothing was shed, and their bodies joined. That first time together had been great for him, but little more than painful for her. Her cries of pain had cut him to the heart _

"_Ginny, I'm sorry, I'm hurting you."_

"_Don't stop Harry, I'm okay, I just want you close to me."_

_It'd been over quick, much faster than he thought it would be. He remembered wondering if it was like this for everyone, their first time. He thought that perhaps it was, and that the bragging some of his friends had done, was greatly exaggerated. It didn't matter though, he loved Ginny, and after they redressed, they talked for a long time. He apologized for breaking up with her, and she told him she forgave him on the condition that he never tried something so stupid again. _

"_You're stuck with me Harry Potter, whether you like it or not." _

_She told him she'd tried to stop loving him, but she couldn't, and he told her that he'd had the same problem. He apologized again for being a stupid prat, and soon dawn was approaching in a riot of pinks, and blues, and golden light. Ginny told him they better get back to the Burrow before Molly woke up, or there would be hell to pay. _

_They were walking hand in hand to the house, when a terrible thought crossed his mind. "Ginny I just thought… I mean we just… well what if you…"_

"_Harry… you're so cute when your flustered, don't worry about it, didn't you recognize the spell I cast just before you took my shirt off?"_

_He blushed and she laughed. "Don't worry baby, I'm not thick enough to forget a contraceptive spell, I want to live to see my next birthday, and letting you get me pregnant is not the way to go about it." He was relived to know his girlfriend was smart enough not to get caught up in the moment. _

_End Flashback_

"Harry Potter, are you awake." He came back to the present with a jolt. "Sorry baby, it's just that you look so beautiful, it reminded me of Bill's wedding and afterwards."

He was delighted when she blushed a bright candy apple red, to the roots of her hair. "Ah yeah, that was pretty pathetic, the two of us. You'd think we could've found a more comfortable spot then that little forest of trees."

"I don't care if we weren't very smart about the whole thing, I loved being with you. I'm just glad we have a little more experience now, if you know what I mean." He waggled his eyebrows again, and she snorted laughter."

"Yeah well, let's just say some things definitely improve with practice, and leave it at that. Now come on we're going to be late."

"I'm not sure I want to go with you now."

"Why not," she was so cute when she was angry.

""Because every man in the place will be staring at you tonight."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence babe, but you haven't seen Hermione yet." Something about her tone frightened him.

"I know that look wife, what are you planning, and how is Ron involved in your scheme."

"Never mind that, just play along."

"Ginny!"

"Trust me; I know what I'm doing."

Well, that was a loaded proposition, trusting his wife with the hearts of his two best friends. It could be a disaster, or a triumphant success; he honestly didn't know which he hoped for more. The gleam in her eye, promised an interesting night, and Ron may have been thick when it came to women, but Harry had learned a thing, or two in the last two years. Ron didn't stand a chance, and frankly Harry was happy that Ginny had convinced Hermione to force the issue. It was getting painful to watch the two of them hide how they felt from each other.

"Ok, I guess I don't have a choice, but to trust you. Come on, let's go." Ginny put her mask on, and they left their quarters to join the throngs of guests entering Hogwarts for the Ball.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was lit only by the light from the fireplace at the north end. The bed was mussed, and she stood buttoning the dress. She would have to cast glamour to change her appearance before the rest of Draco's plan could be put into action.

"Are you sure this is exactly what she will be wearing tonight?"

"Yes Draco, I've told you a thousand times -"

Draco slapped her hard across the face, and glared at her when she whimpered. Her hand went to the red spot on her face, and tears spilled onto her face.

"I told you before, and I don't ever want to say it again, you will not talk back to me, is that understood Pansy."

"Yes baby," She said in a watery voice. Maybe when all of this was over, and Draco had his father back, he be the person she fallen in love with at school. He'd always had a mean streak, but he'd never hit her at Hogwarts.

"Good, now leave me alone. I still have preparations to make, and you need to get to the ball."

She left his room, and ran down the main stairway of the Manor. She stopped at the bottom of the steps to slow the beating of her heart. She was so tired of coming in second place to Ginny Weasley. If she had the opportunity, she was going to kill the blood traitor, and maybe then Draco would go back to the person he'd been in school, and he would love her again.

She opened the great main door, and disappeared into the night. Narcissa Malfoy stepped from her hiding place under the staircase. She turned, and walked hurriedly to the stairs that went to the dungeons. Maybe if she could…

"Where are you going Mother?"

"Darling I was just -"

His hand came around her throat, chocking her as he stared down at her; the hatred in his eye's burned her like a branding iron. He released her, and she fell to the stone floor. Her breath came in gasps and her hands went to her throat. She was terrified that she no longer recognized the man in front of her as the small baby she'd once suckled at her breast, and rocked to sleep in the nursery.

"You were trying to interfere again… weren't you?"

"No son… I was just making sure that -"

"Don't lie to me!" He loomed over her, and she watched in horror as he drew his wand.

"Draco please…"

"No mother I won't kill you, Father loves you, and it wouldn't do for me to eliminate you. I promise if you don't stay out of my affairs, I'll make you so ugly, he won't want you anymore, and you'll wish you were dead."

She struggled to her feet, and she reached out to touch his face. "Draco, I'm sorry, you're right, I'll just go now."

He grabbed her arm in a vise like grip. "You will stay in your rooms' tonight mother, and if anyone comes looking for me, you'll tell them you haven't seen me in months, is that clear?"

"Yes, Draco I promise -" He let her go, and turned to stride down the stairs. Well that was it then, she'd tried, but Ginny Potter was on her own now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco strode through the lower rooms of the manor. He approached what looked like a blank wall, and waved his hand at it. The wall disappeared, and he walked through the opening into a small room. There was a cot in one corner, and a chair in the other. There were no restraints in the room. He didn't need them, because no one could get into this room but him. The wards were too strong, and the Dark magic his father had taught him, made them even stronger that the average Auror could deal with. There was only one way anyone could get in during the next six hours, after that Ginny would be trapped, and at his mercy.

He checked to make sure that the spells he'd put in place to prevent apparation into, or out of the room were in place, and strong. Good, she wouldn't be able to free herself. She would be there until it was time for her to fulfill her purpose. Then… he would decide if he would keep her alive, or if he would kill her.

He wanted her for himself, but the temptation to leave Harry Potter without his beloved, was almost too great to be passed over. His father had always told him that sometimes, in order to serve the greater Evil, one had to sacrifice the one they loved the most.

He hoped that he was stronger then his father. The one thing his dad had never done was sacrifice what he supposedly loved. If he had to, Draco wouldn't hesitate. He smiled at the thought of Harry's face when Ginny died in front of him. He only wished the other man could be forced to watch what Draco would do to her before her usefulness ended. Yes… this was going to be fun. It really was too bad that the average wizard or witch refused to indulge themselves in the true enjoyment of dark magic, and their own black desires.

He turned and left the room. Everything was in place. Now, all he had to do was get dressed, and put his mask on. . The wall returned as soon as he stepped out of the hidden room. Even if the Aurors found out what happened to the lovely Ginny Potter before the deadline he would set them, they would never find her here. It was time to punish her for rejecting him. No one said no to a Malfoy


	5. Chapter 5

The Great Hall was lit only with the light of hundreds of floating jack-o-lanterns. The four house tables were gone. A large space in the middle of the floor had been cleared for dancing, which many couples were engaged in already. Ringing the outside of the dance floor were dozens of small round tables. They were decorated with layers of black and pumpkin orange tablecloths. Some guests were enjoying the long buffet table set up at the north end of the hall, while others were eating at tables, or mingling around, and among the dancers.

It was strange to enter this place, and be confronted with everyone in masks. It made Harry nervous, and cautious. He didn't like that fact that he didn't know who stood in front of him, or in back of him for that matter. Ginny seemed unconcerned by the whole situation.

"Relax!" She elbowed him in the side. "It's going to be over in a few hours, so we may as well enjoy our selves."

That was easier said then done. He was also wondering what Ginny had up her sleeve for Ron. Then there was a tap on his shoulder, and he nearly went through the enchanted ceiling, which was starry and calm that evening.

"Oi Harry, I see my sister bullied you into coming too."

"Ron, is that you," Harry stood gaping at the man in bright blue robes, and a mask made to resemble a sleeping lion. The robes were new this time, and they didn't clash with his fiery red hair.

Ron would've blushed if anyone could've seen his face. At least he didn't have to worry about his date that evening.

"Hey… where's Hermione, I thought she was coming with you."

"You know women; she said she'd meet me here. I had Auror training today, and I knew I'd be late getting home, so she told me to hook up with her in the Great Hall. How am I supposed to do that when I don't even know what she's wearing? She refused to say. What is it with girls?"

"It's one of the great mysteries of the universe, Ron." This earned him another elbow to his ribs from his loving wife."

"Ginny… you went shopping with her; you have to know what she looks like."

"Ron, as much as I like to hear you beg, you will just have to see for yourself. Trust me, you won't be disappointed."

Ron glared at her and left to go find the punch bowl. If Hermione didn't show up soon, he was going to drown himself in it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She couldn't believe it. It was just like four years ago when she'd entered the Great Hall on Viktor Krum's arm. She'd felt more than a little ridiculous then and she felt it now. She'd never been that confident with her looks. She was one of those rare women that in the right outfit, and hair style turned from very pretty, to stunningly beautiful. That night, the combination of her gown, the mask, and the hair style she wore, had turned her into a gorgeous woman. All the men were staring at as she trailed her skirts inside Hogwarts, and down the entranceway to the Great Hall.

Her heart was pounding so hard, so could hardly swallow or breathe. What if this plan of Ginny's didn't work? What if Ron became enraged as he had at the Yule Ball, and the evening ended with another blazing row? She didn't know if she could stand it. She was tired of him treating her like a convenient friend, she wanted more.

She entered the Great Hall, and was able to pick out Harry and Ginny, who were at the buffet table. She glanced around nervously for Ron.

"Hello, my beautiful owl," a voice said to her right. She looked up and saw a wizard in violet robes, and a black silk mask standing next to her. He looked out at her with dark brown eyes that smoldered with something she'd never seen in a man's eyes before.

"Don't bother with him, he's a philanderer, he's got a woman in every city in the continent." Another male voice sounded to her left. It belonged to a much shorter wizard with blond hair, and blue eyes looking out of a clowns mask. He wore bright red robes and was leering at her.

Soon she was surrounded by men, and unable to speak at all. This didn't bother any of them; they found her to be mysterious and beautiful. She accepted a dance with the dark eyed one, much to the chagrin of the others. She didn't notice the wizard in blue robes that was standing next to Harry, and Ginny and gaping at her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny glanced away from Harry, who was happily filling his plate, and saw Hermione walk timidly into the Great Hall, she tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"There's Hermione," she giggled when he nearly dropped his plate.

"Bloody hell Ginny… Ron's going to have an aneurysm."

"I know this is going to be a lot of fun to watch." She grinned up at him and he began to laugh. "I have to say wife, I wasn't sure about what you had in mind, but I do believe this is going to work."

Ron wandered up to the buffet table, and Harry said, "Ah - Ron I believe your date is here." Ron turned so abruptly, he almost bowled over a tiny witch in a yellow dress, and a mask painted to resemble a field mouse.

"Ah - sorry," His eyes were moving all over the room; Harry touched his arm, and pointed Hermione out to him when he looked around.

Ginny was right, his eyes bulged out of his head, and his glass fell to the floor where it shattered on the stone. Ginny pointed her wand at it, and muttered "Reparo," and it flew back to the table. She muttered a cleaning spell, and the pool of champagne disappeared.

"Ronald… you git, stop trying to destroy the glassware for Merlin's sake."

Ron said nothing; his mouth was hanging open, as he watched Hermione dance with the stranger.

"Hey mate, shut you mouth you're drawing flies." Ron's mouth shut with a snap, and he rounded on Ginny.

"You knew about this… didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about brother?"

Ron's eyes were blazing, and he would've made a very rude comment it he hadn't been interrupted by musical fanfare, and a magically enhanced voice boomed out over the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, on behalf of the Ministry of Magic, I welcome you all to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I know you all know why we are here tonight; we celebrate the fall of He who must not be Named. We thank the Board of Governors of the School, and its faculty for allowing us to hold this Masquerade Ball.

We welcome our most honored guest, who has just been named the new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor, Mr. Harry Potter. Professor Potter has asked me to announce to you all that he is accompanied by his lovely wife, Ginevra Weasley Potter.

Harry received a third elbow to his ribs. "Merlin… are you trying to break a rib, wife."

"What's with the announcement of our marriage, I thought you had to speak and you would do it?"

"Come on… I had to get you back for making me making me attend."

"Harry Potter… I told you that it was important -"

"…to make an appearance because everyone looks up to a hero. I know I'm here aren't I."

His exasperated tone made her feel a little bad, but her mood was soon lightened when the Ministry official called Harry to the dais where the band played. He went reluctantly to the front of the room, and climbed the steps to the bandstand.

The ministry wizard, dressed in unfortunate silver robes, and a brown barn owl mask, pointed his wand and Harry's throat and muttered "Sonorous"

Harry stood for a moment looking at the crowd. It wouldn't be so bad to speak if he recognized anyone, but with their masks covering their faces, they were all strangers. Insanely he was reminded of a Muggle author whose books he'd read when he was thirteen, Edgar Allen Poe, the story of the Masque of the Red Death. Hadn't that been a Masquerade ball too, and hadn't everyone died at the end, including the host Prince Prospero? He thought to himself that all that was needed was black tapestries on the walls, and an ebony clock to strike midnight.

He realized everyone was staring at him, including Ginny. He couldn't see her lovely face because of the mask she wore, and for just a moment he thought someone else stood in the crowd with her dress, and her hair. Then she smiled, and the spell was broken, like crystal shattering on a stone floor. Knowing that she was there, and watching him, helped him get through his speech

"Ah - Ladies and Gentleman, I've spent the last few days trying to figure out what to say to you. I couldn't think of anything, so I ask all of you to join me in honoring all those who died to defeat Voldemort."

A mummer of voices ran around the Great Hall at his use of Voldemort's name. When would they learn that it was okay say his name? He was dust and would never harm them again.

"Professor Potter, the ministry would like to bestow a small token of their appreciation on you."

Wait, no one had told him there would be a gift involved, he didn't want it. He opened his mouth to make a polite denial, when the wizard handed Gryffindors sword to him; it was the one he used to kill the Basilisk six years ago.

"But, I can't accept this; it belongs to the school, and to every Gryffindor to come through its doors."

"I assure you Professor, that the headmistress was the one to suggest this be gifted to you. You aren't going to argue with your former head of house now are you?"

A shout went up from the crowd as people cheered him. There were several of what he guessed to be Gryffindor students that were whistling and cat-calling. He waited patiently for the fervor to die down.

"I guess I can't say no to the crowd, can I?"

There was another roar from the guests, and he had to wait again for quiet. "I didn't do this alone, I want to thank my beautiful wife Ginny for standing by me, and loving me, also I hope all of you will acknowledge my two friends Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, to my two best mates and my loving wife." He raised his glass and the crown followed with a shout of approval.

"We also honor the brave dead, who gave their lives for the cause of light. May they rest in peace?" He raised his glass again, and this time there was silence for a long time before the toast was drunk.

"Finally, to all those who risked there lives to protect this school, we applaud you."

He left the bandstand to a thunderous applause, and went to rejoin his wife. "Can I take this blasted thing off now, everyone knows it was me up there, so what difference does it make if I wear it, or not."

"Because you look very sexy as a golden phoenix, that's why."

He didn't reply, and she looked at him curiously, she saw a tear fall from under the mask. "Harry what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I was just thinking that I wish Dumbledore was here, and Fawkes too. Isn't silly, to miss a bird."

"Oh please Harry… you'd go to pieces in one day if anything ever happened to that ruddy owl of yours."

Harry burst out laughing, which was what Ginny had hoped he would do if she mentioned Hedwig. "When are you going to stop being jealous of an owl?" He swept her onto the dance floor.

"When you stop hand feeding her the best bacon in the house, I want a decent piece in the morning, and competing with an owl is ridiculous. Owls can hunt you know?"

"I know, but she likes bacon." He had to play devils advocate since the chance to rile his wife was to tempting to pass up.

"Harry James Potter!"

"Yes, my love I know owls can hunt."

"No you prat, take a look at that."

She was pointing over his shoulder at something. It was Hermione, looking stunning in the strapless gown she wore. The dress was satin that had been charmed to change color with the mood of the wearer. At that moment the dress was the color of burning flames. She had a matching silk shawl that also shifted colors, and was worn off the shoulder. Her hair had been piled on top of her head, and long curls fell down the back in large spiral curls. It was silky smooth instead of bushy, and the addition of the owl mask made her seem ethereal, and fantastic. At that minute, she was rushing out of the Great Hall, and Ron was following her. Harry could just make out the tops of his very red ears, and knew that trouble was brewing. He hoped they wouldn't row in front of everyone.

"Wow, from the look of those ears, I say your plan is working Ginny."

"Well, let's just hope they finally get together, and the rest of us get on with our lives."

"Say, wasn't her gown dark blue when she came in?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Yes, I'll explain later, for now I just want to dance with my handsome husband."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione cursed the heels that she wore, how was she supposed to run away in spike heels. She wove through the crowd, and then stopped at the foot of the staircase. She pulled off the shoes, and charmed them into a pair of trainers which she quickly slipped on, and resumed her flight up the stairs. It didn't occur to her that she was acting like she were still a student, till she reached the portrait hole of Gryffindor Tower. She couldn't get in as she obviously wasn't a student there anymore. She looked around the hallway, her breath coming in gasps, and the stitch in her side aching.

"Hermione," a voice called out from behind her. It was Ronald, damn it, couldn't he take the hint, and stop following her. This whole scheme had fallen flat on its face, and when she got a hold of Ginny, she might just hex her into oblivion.

She ignored him, and took off down the hallway. He caught up to her easily, as she was out of breath and in pain. Bloody hell, he wasn't even breathing hard, how did he do that? She ignored him and continued to walk, not knowing where she was going.

"Hermione… please listen… I'm sorry I lost my temper."

She said nothing and he continued to follow her. When he realized they were heading for the room of requirement, he ran ahead of her, and began to walk up and down in front of the room, thinking hard. She stood there watching him with her arms crossed. She was angry, but at least she wasn't running in the opposite direction.

He opened the door that appeared and gestured for her to go inside. She didn't move for a long time, just glared at him, then she preceded him into the room, and he followed shutting the door, and performing several locking and silencing spells.

There was a roaring fire on one side of the room, and at one end an enormous four poster bed with red satin bed curtains, and a golden comforter thrown over the mattress. A small love seat sat in front of the fire, with just enough room for two. She sat down, and said without looking at Ron, "If you think I'm going to shag you, you've got a lot to learn about women Ronald Weasley."

He stood staring at the way the fire light played over the flames of her dress. She removed her mask, and her face was more beautiful than he'd ever seen it, her make up subtle and flattering. She wore light pink lipstick that shimmered in the firelight, and he wanted to kiss her, but he didn't move toward her.

"I'm sorry I was so rude and jealous, I saw you dancing with that wizard, and you looked so beautiful, I lost my head. All the men in the room were looking at you, and I realized that I can't lose you. I've been a thick headed prat, and a right git. Please forgive me."

She turned, and he saw tears falling down her cheeks. She wanted to run to him, and forget about the last four years, but her pride wouldn't let her. She could only sit there, and sob like a silly little girl. He dared to sit down next to her. She bowed her head, and refused to look at him. He reached out, and lifted her chin with his finger. He noticed that she was trembling, and her gown was changing to a deep purple.

"I really am sorry Hermione. I've loved you for so long, and I never knew how to tell you." He pulled his mask off, and dropped it to the floor. His face was crimson, and his hands were trembling, just as hers were. It struck her that she hadn't done anything to help him speak to her. She'd tried to maintain a distance, because she didn't want to be hurt, as Ginny had been hurt by Harry. Then they'd gotten together, and all she wanted was for Ron to tell her he loved her. Now the time had come, and she was so nervous she thought she might faint.

She looked into his lovely blue eyes, and read the sincerity there. She told her pride to sod off, and she kissed him. He jerked back in surprise, but then he was kissing her back, hard. When his tongue found the inside of her mouth, her dress changed to a deep blood red. Soon it was on the floor with her knickers, and he was carrying her to the bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The band was playing an old Muggle song, "Witchcraft," which Harry was singing in Ginny's ear, making up salacious lyrics as he went along. After one particularly randy couplet, she flushed crimson and whispered something in his ear. He pinched her bottom and she squealed.

"Harry James Potter, are you going to behave yourself, or do I have to report you to Professor Snape."

He replied with a rather rude remark about the potions master, and Ginny began to giggle again. "What do you say about getting out of here, wife of mine?"

"We can't leave; I want to stay for the unmasking!"

"Come on Ginny… it's a stupid tradition."

"If you stay with me here till midnight, I might do what I just whispered in your ear in minute ago."

Harry's face went the color of fresh ripe apples, and she pulled him off the dance floor for some punch. A witch in purple robes wearing a cat mask approached them, and said in a familiar voice "Wotcher Harry?"

"Tonks, is that you?"

"Yeah, Ginny it's me." Her hair changed from purple that matched her dress to golden blond.

"Are you enjoying the party?"

"It's not too bad for a Ministry party."

A man in a set of black robes, wearing a mask made to look like a werewolf, swept up to Tonks, and placed a possessive arm around her shoulders.

"Mooney, good to see you, love the mask." Ginny was giggling, and Harry was trying hard not to laugh outright.

"What's so funny, my young friends?" He sounded highly offended.

"Um… the point of this exercise is to disguise your identity, not announce it to all and sundry."

"Harry… there are other werewolves here, what makes you think everyone will know it's me?"

Harry looked pointedly at Tonks. "You're the only one with a witch that can change her appearance at will; everyone knows she's dating you."

Lupin just stood there looking at Ginny, and Harry bet that if they could see his face, it would show embarrassment, or chagrin.

"You have a point Harry, but it's too late to change that now, how about a dance." This directed at Ginny with a low bow.

Ginny glanced at Harry, he smiled and shrugged. "Very well kind sir, let's dance." She took Lupin's arm and he led her out to the dance floor.

"So Harry, since we've both lost our partners, want to dance."

Harry held out his arm to her and said, "I'd be honored Tonks."

They joined the crowd on the floor. They band was playing "The ballad of Merlin and Vivien." It was a raucous tune, and by the time it was finished, Ginny had a stitch in her side from trying to keep up with Lupin, who was in fine form.

She noticed that the clock was close to striking midnight, so she bid Remus goodbye, and began to make her way through the crowd. There were so many people, mingling, dancing, and drinking. One witch in an awful burnt orange gown, and a mask made to resemble a unicorn stumbled into Ginny, and nearly knocked her over. She fell, and was caught by someone in a green robe. She looked up, and smiled into Harry's green eyes.

He put a finger to his lips, and winked. He held out a hand and she took it. He led her through the crowd and out of the Great Hall.

"Harry, where are we going, I told you we have to stay for the unmasking."

He said nothing, just led her out of the front doors of the school, and down the steps. The front of the building to the gates was deserted.

"Harry Potter… I'm not taking another step till you tell me what you're up to. We'll miss it!"

"No we won't," a voice said, pulling off the mask, she felt the familiar sensation of a pull in the stomach, and Hogwarts vanished from view.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione lay with her head on Ron's bare chest. Her ability to think clearly, and breathe again had just come back. She was beginning to feel a little embarrassed by the wantonness of her actions in the last hour. She'd never been intimate with anyone, and had assumed that when the time came, she would be too nervous to participate properly. Well, that hadn't been true, but then she'd been waiting for this moment for as long as she could remember.

Ron was stroking her hair which had come loose from its elaborate upswept configuration. That was okay; he liked it better down around her shoulders. She looked like Hermione again, not like some exotic creature he didn't recognize. He kissed the top of her head, and she moved to look up at him with eyes so full of love, and trust that he was a little afraid, he'd let her down in some way. He wanted to be the man that she loved above all others, one that she could trust with her secrets, and all of her problems, and joys.

"Hermione," he whispered to her, and she shivered at the warmth of his breath in her ear.

"What," she whispered back, wondering why they were trying to be so quiet, when there were sound proofing charms on the room.

"I meant what I said, I really do love you."

"I know Ronald, I love you too." She turned her head and kissed him deeply. Passion stirred in him again, but he tried to ignore it, he had something to say before he lost his nerve.

"Hermione, I know that this is the best time, but I don't want to be separated from you ever again. Will you marry me?"

She sat up, stunned, and for a long time she was unable to think, or to say anything.

"I'm sorry, it's too fast, I don't even have a ring with me, I -"

She interrupted this nonsense with another kiss, and a whispered "Yes."

"Really," the happiness that coursed through him could've produced ten corporeal Patroni, he was sure.

"Really," she said and straddled him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was making his third circuit around the ballroom. He'd finished another fast number with Tonks, and now he was trying to find his wife. It was nearly midnight, and as soon as the unmasking was over, he wanted to get out of here, and back to his quarters. He turned in a slow circle and bumped into Lupin.

"Mooney, where's my wife?"

"I have no idea; she was fine when we separated after that last dance. She said something about going to find you for the unmasking."

"I can't find her anywhere." He was beginning to panic, and Lupin could see it in his face.

Harry… calm down, I'm sure she's around here somewhere. There are a lot of people here; you'll find her after the unmasking."

"But Remus, I -"

"**Ladies and Gentlemen, it's midnight, unmask, unmask." **

All around them people began to pull off masks, wolves, owl, and cats, unicorns transformed into friends, and family, and complete strangers.

"I don't see her Remus, where can she be?" He pulled his mask off, and began to walk as fast as he could around the perimeter of the dancers, and the party-goers. He couldn't see her anywhere. His heart began to race in his chest, and sweat to pour off his forehead. He vaguely heard a voice calling after him, but he couldn't stop, he had to find Ginny. Where is she? He couldn't see her anywhere. He thought of Hermione, maybe Ron had really messed it up with her, and she was crying on Ginny's shoulder. Yeah, that had to be it. He headed out of the great hall, but there were too many people to allow him to see her.

He peeled off from the main hall, and sprinted to their quarters. Why would she go back there, it didn't make sense, but he had to look? He moved quickly though all their rooms calling her name. Tears fell down his face as he ran through the living room to their bedroom. Bloody hell, where was she. He sprinted back out into the hallway, and ran into Tonks, nearly knocking her to the ground.

"Whoa Harry, what's wrong?"

"I can't find Ginny anywhere."

"Well she has to be around here somewhere, she didn't just vanish into thin air. Okay… she can disappear at will, she's a witch, but - well you know what I mean."

"Tonks… I don't know what's going on but something is wrong, you have to help me."

"Ok Harry, lets go find security, they'll help us find her."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny landed with a thump and a crack to one of her knees. She screamed in agony, and was hit from behind. She fell, rolled over on her back, and looked into the face of Draco Malfoy. He leaned down, and yanked her to her feet.

"Don't touch me Malfoy!"

He backhanded her hard, blood dripped from her mouth and over her chin to splatter in scarlet drops on the floor.

Tears flooded her eyes, and he laughed at her as she fumbled for her wand. "Looking for this," he said with a snarl, holding her wand high over his head where she couldn't reach it.

"Give me the wand… you little ferret."

He hit her again, this time a blow to the abdomen that had her doubling over and retching. "You'll speak only when spoken too, and then only with respect. This will be your home, till the Ministry gives me what I want. It can be pleasant," he ran a hand seductively over her face, and she recoiled in disgust. "Or you can spend the time in pain, and suffering, it's your choice!"

"Oh… and don't try to Apparate, you can't leave this room until I allow it."

He strode out of the room, and the door disappeared behind him. She limped over to the small cot against the grey stone walls. What the hell was going on? Did Draco Malfoy really think he could use her to get what he wants from the Ministry? How that was possible, and just what did he think he could force them to do for him. Why didn't he just bribe someone? Hermione said there was still a lot of corruption in the Ministry.

Her head was spinning. She couldn't think about him now, the only thing she could think about right now was Harry. He would be wondering where she was by now. She had to be in Malfoy Manor, which meant that no matter how many spells, or wards Draco had used, Harry would find her, and when he did there would be hell to pay.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco swept into his room, and strode over to where Pansy sat on the small settee. He grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the room. "I told you to be gone when I got back here."

"Draco I thought that -"

"Woman… I know you think that you live here, but you don't, so get out of my sight before I vomit."

"Please… my love let me stay with you." God he hated to see her beg, the woman had no respect for herself. That's what she would never understand, how he loathed her lack of self esteem. Ginny was confident and strong, she was a true pureblood, not a whinny coward like Pansy.

"I told you to get out of my home. Go now, before I decide to kill you."

"You wouldn't dare, my father -"

"You're father is a coward, and in prison like mine if you remember. He can't do anything to me. Now get out of here." He shoved her away from him, and she nearly fell. The hatred in her eyes was amusing, and his high pitched laughter followed her down the stairs, and into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

The Auror Squad that had been called in to help with security at the ball, couldn't find Ginny anywhere on the grounds of Hogwarts. All of the teachers, and staff at the school were searching the ancient building. Harry was getting very impatient with them. They wouldn't listen to him when he told them that she wasn't on the grounds, or in the school.

"Harry you have to stop this, the Aurors has to check the school. It would be foolish not to, and you know it."

"She's not here Remus; if she were, she'd be with me."

"I know Harry, that's what worries me." He didn't want to say those words out loud, but Harry was an adult, he could handle it.

"What am I going to tell her family Remus?"

"The Weasleys are a strong lot, they'll be okay."

"Yeah, I wonder where Ron got to; he needs to know what's going on."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pansy Parkinson raged up and down in her bedroom. How dare he treat her like that? She was a pureblood; her father had promised her that one day she would be Mistress of Malfoy Manor. Of course he'd said this would happen when Voldemort had taken power. Then Potter had destroyed the Dark Lord, and Draco had gone mad.

Yes… she could admit it to herself now, he was mad. She thought for years that he loved her. She thought that if she let him go forward with this insane plan that he would forget about Ginny. She believed that once Lucius was out of prison, Draco would change back to the boy she knew in Hogwarts.

How could she have let him use her that way she had? Well, this was going to stop; she would put an end to his plans herself. She changed into simple black robes, and pulled her hair off her face into a ponytail. If Draco wanted a fight she was going to give it to him.

She dropped her wand into a pocket, and ran out of her home, and to the apparation point. Just before Apparating away she said a silent goodbye to her mother and father. "Forgive me," she whispered, and then she was gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was finishing getting dressed. He wondered if they could go back to the party and play innocent. No… that wasn't a possibility, not with the large grin he couldn't wipe off his face. He turned to Hermione, and watched her charm her hair back into place. He didn't want to go back to the blasted party, but as usual she was right, they needed to get back before someone came looking for them.

Hermione rose from the small dressing table in the corner, and asked. "Do I look okay Ronald" He knew that she want to be reassured that it wasn't obvious they'd just shagged.

"You look lovely, but not as beautiful as you were just a few minutes ago."

"A few minutes ago my hair was a mess, and my makeup was destroyed, and -"

He stopped this nonsense with a long kiss. "I like you better that way, I recognize that woman. This way you're beautiful, but too exotic. "

"Rather than be offended, I'm choosing to take that as a compliment. Come on, it's past midnight, let's get back down stairs." She grabbed her shawl, and mask, and he took her hand. They had just left the room, and rounded one corner when a wizard ran up to them.

"Ron… where the hell have you been, everyone's been looking for you. Oh…who's this beautiful creature, and why is she holding your hand, Weasley?"

"Hermione, this is Jackson James, he's an Auror, and one of my instructors. Jack, this is Hermione." Jack's eyes lit up, and he said, "Oh… so this is the lovely Hermione. Did you know he goes on about you constantly, it's annoying?"

"Jack, what's going on," Ron had turned crimson again, and tried desperately to get the man's attention off of Hermione."

"What… Oh yeah, listen… I hate to tell you this, but your sister has gone missing."

"Jack have you been in the Fire Whiskey, Ginny can't be missing." The whole idea was absurd; surely Jack had it wrong because - well it just wasn't possible.

"We're searching the building, and the grounds of course, but she disappeared just before the unmasking."

"Ron we have to find Harry, he must be out of his mind."

"Come on lets get down to the Great Hall." Jack turned to lead them back, and Hermione said, "Ronald wait here just a minute, I'll be right back." She ducked into an empty classroom, shut the door, and locked it behind her.

"I wonder what she's up to now," Ron muttered to himself, and caught Jack smirking at him.

"What are you grinning at James?"

"That's one fine looking woman Weasley. I can see why you've been moping about after her."

"Jack shut up -"

Ron was interrupted by Hermione returning to the hallway. He gaped at her change of appearance. She wore a pair of jeans, a jumper, and trainers and her hair was once more hanging around her shoulders. "Hermione, how did -"

"I told you that you should have paid more attention in Transfiguration. Besides, I can't run around looking for Ginny in high heels, and a dress, no can I. Ron only stood there staring, she blushed and said, "Come on Ronald, let's get going. She began to stride quickly away from the two men.

Ron winked at Jack and began to follow her. His friend loped up to him and said, "She's quite a spitfire."

"I know, "Ron replied with a faraway look in his blue eyes.

"Mate, you got it bad," Jack shook his head in sympathy, over the loss of the other man's freedom. Jack himself was a tall, dark haired, wizard with black eyes, and a muscular build that had most women swooning. The fact that Hermione hadn't given him a second glance was annoying to say the least. But he prided himself on his freedom, no woman, and witch, or otherwise was going to tie him down.

They reached the Great Hall, and Jack peeled off to find the head of security while Ron joined Hermione, his father and mother, and the rest of his brothers.

"We can't just stand around her; we have to find my baby. Arthur you tell the Aurors that were leaving, we have to check, and see if she at the Burrow, or the cottage."

"Molly dear, why would she go there without telling us before she left, it doesn't make sense?"

"I don't know Arthur, but…" She began to sob, and Arthur pulled her away to one side of the Hall.

"She's right; we have to check every where." Harry said, turning away from Hermione who had an arm around his shoulders.

"Harry -"

"Hermione, I love you, but back off, I am not going to wait around any longer. My wife is out there somewhere, maybe in pain, and I have to find her."

"I know where she is," a voice said from behind him.

They turned, and saw Pansy Parkinson standing at the entrance. Harry withdrew his wand, and said, "What have you done with her?"

"Put the wand away Potter, and tell the others to stand down, or you'll never see her alive again."

"What do you know Parkinson?"

"First, I want protection."

Harry strode up to her, and grabbed her arm, "Tell me what I want to know Parkinson, or you'll go to prison like your traitorous father."

She wrenched away from him, he was nothing compared to all the hurts she suffered at the hands of Draco.

"I want protection from Draco Malfoy, and his father."

Harry's eyes blazed with fury. "Is that who has her, Draco Malfoy. Tell me where she is, or I'll kill you."

"No Harry, that's not the way." Remus grabbed him and pulled him away. Two Aurors took Pansy's wand, and placed a binding charm on her.

"Where is she, and she better be alive, or I swear by Merlin that -"

"Don't make me laugh Potter, you won't kill me, you need me to find your wife."

She was gratified to see the fear, and the pain, and the resignation in the eyes of her enemy. Maybe she'd betrayed Draco, but at least she had this moment.

"Alright Pansy, what ever you want, just tell me where she is."

"She's in Malfoy Manor, in a secret room beneath the dungeons."

Remus took Harry aside, and said, "We can't get in there, its protected by a manner of Dark Magic, and this room she's in will be well warded, were going to need help.

Harry strode over to Pansy. "Can you get us into the Manor?"

"Yes, I can get you in."

"Mate what are we standing around for, let's go."

"I don't trust her, this could be a trap!" Hermione's eyes were blazing. "You seem to know a lot about Draco's plans, how do we know you're not helping him?"

"You don't, you'll just have to trust me. I don't care what happens to Draco anymore, he's stark raving mad."

"I don't care what he's up to, let's get Ginny back, and then we'll deal with both of them." Harry gestured towards Pansy.

"Harry's right, lets go," Ron growled. He and Harry ran for the entrance to the school.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny sat down on the cot, and tried to think of someway to get out of this mess. Her wand was gone, and Draco had been right when he said that she couldn't apparate out of the room. She couldn't find the entranceway that had been there before, which meant strong wards, and other magic, probably dark magic.

She began to look around the room, there had to be something she could use as a weapon. She tried to stand up, and maybe find a loose stone in the wall, or something, but her knee gave out when she got up off the cot. She nearly fell to the floor, and had to sit down again.

"Harry," she screamed. She knew he couldn't hear her, and she felt fear unlike nothing she'd ever felt before in her whole life, not even in the presence of Voldemort himself. This was worse than the Chamber of Secrets. It was worse than anything.

She scrambled back on the cot when Draco stepped through opening that reappeared in the wall. He strode over to her, and yanked her to her feet.

"Are you having a pleasant stay, my dear?"

She spit in his face, and he backhanded her again. She began to cry and he smiled. "I see you still haven't learned any manners. You're a pathetic blood traitor, but you are mine. I'll break you in time, and then you'll be grateful to me."

"Harry will kill you when he finds me!"

Draco threw back his head and laughed; it was a cold and hollow sound. It reminded her of Voldemort and she was afraid. He was as mad as Tom Riddle had been, and for the first time she began to fear for her life.

"Don't worry my sweet; I won't kill you unless it suits my purpose."

"What do you want with me," She had been able up till that moment to look him in the eye, but now those grey eyes showed only madness, and she couldn't meet his gaze.

He pulled her into a tight embrace, and stroked her hair away from her face. "You're the ticket to my father's freedom. I'm going to trade you for him."

She tried to pull away from him, but he held onto her with an iron grip that made her whimper in pain. He smiled and said, "Now my sweet, until the trade is made, you'll stay here, and as I told you I can make it very pleasant for you." He kissed her, and she wanted to vomit, his tongue forced its way into her mouth, and she tried to bite him. He hit her again and laughed.

"You will be mine, there is no escape, and if I do decide to let you live, you'll go back to you husband, shall we say more worthy."

He kissed her hard again, and she tried to pull away from him, disgusted by the hardness of his arousal on her thigh.

"No… she cried, and she tried to bite him, claw at him and kick, but he was too strong, her gown was ripped off her shoulders, and fell to the ground.

"You are beautiful, relax my sweet, and let me show you the pleasure a real man can give you," he said, as he unhooked her bra and threw it from him. She continued to fight, but this only aroused him more. His pushed her knickers to the floor, and unzipped his trousers.

"NO…"

He pushed her onto the bed, and forced her legs open. Then all hell broke loose, literally. The stone wall cracked, and broke open, and Harry strode into the room.

"Get off her… you bloody bastard," He raised his wand, and Draco rolled away from Ginny. He jumped to his feet with surprising grace, as ten other Aurors entered the room followed by Ron, Hermione, and the Weasley twins.

"Potter, how the hell did you get in here?"

"Your wards are weak, you parasite." Harry spat at him. "I'll kill you for touching her."

He sent a spell at Draco, and a large gash opened in his side. Crimson blood fell, splattering on the grey stone floor. He screamed, and tried a stunning spell ,but Harry was able to dodge it easily.

The Aurors, and the others stayed back, and watched the two wizards circle each other, they seemed to know that they need to end this without interference. Jets of magic raged between the two men. Draco was weakening fast as he tried to kill Harry, while Harry's spells were meant to wound, not be fatal.

"I'll kill you Potter, and then your bitch," Draco gasped, stumbling and falling. He was losing blood fast, but he didn't seem to feel it.

Harry watched him try to rise to his feet, and raise his wand with a shaking hand. "She should have been mine Potter, she's a pureblood. She doesn't belong to a half blooded whelp like you." He spat at Harry, and then he fell to his knees again.

"She and I love each other, and just like your pathetic excuse for a master, you'll never understand that."

He hit the other wizard with a stunning spell, and watched him pitch forward onto the floor. He went down with out another sound, and while the Aurors took care of Draco, Harry went to Ginny, who was staring at him with eyes that couldn't quite believe he was there. He conjured a robe for her, but she ignored it, and threw herself into his arms, sobbing wildly.

"Ok everyone, nothing to see her, let's move along." George said relief in his voice and eyes. He looked at Fred, smiled, and left the room with Ron trialing after them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had to dress Ginny as if she were a little child. She was completely unresponsive after the others left the room.

"Ginny… hey baby… it's me… its Harry."

She continued to star uncomprehendingly at him, then her eyes rolled up into her head, and she fainted.

He picked her up into his arms, and carried her out of the room.

The stone hallway was empty, and Harry climbed the stairs to the main floor as quickly as he could. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"She fainted, she won't wake, or respond to me, something is really wrong Hermione, I need to take her to St Mungo's."

He ignored her protests, and ran for the door. Once outside he was able to apparate, and for once he didn't mind the sensation of being squeezed threw a straw.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NO… Please don't… get off me…. Harry!

Ginny sat up in bed screaming, or she thought she was screaming, in reality no sound came from her throat, and she jerked away when two arms came around her.

"NO… don't touch me… please!"

"Ginny… its okay luv… it's me."

Two weeks had passed since her abduction, and every night she awoke from the same nightmare. Even though Draco, his mother, and Pansy were all in cells on Skull island, she remained convinced he would come back for her.

"I'm sorry Harry, I know this is tiresome for you, listening to me scream every night, but I can't help it."

"You are not to blame Ginny Potter, I only wish I killed him when I had the chance, maybe you'd feel safer then."

She turned to face him in the darkness, and even thought she couldn't see his face, his familiar touch worked its own magic to soothe her.

"Harry Potter, you stop talking that way, if you'd used the Killing Curse you'd be in prison now, is that what you want?"

She heard him shift, and then he muttered, "Lumos" his face came into view, and his eyes were even more exotic in the wand-light, and without his glasses.

"I want your pain to end Ginny; I don't want you to be afraid anymore."

"I know… I wish I knew how to make the nightmares go away."

He kissed her, and said "Let's just go back to sleep, it'll be brighter in the morning." He muttered "Nox," and the light extinguished, she lay beside him, and wondered if he were right.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three weeks later the trials were over. Ginny had to testify at Draco's trial, and it was the worst day of her life, worse than the final battle. It was revealed that Draco had bribed certain officials in the government for information on the Potter's and the ball. It was learned that he could have been arrested days before the ball, but those he bribed turned a blind eye, and a deaf ear to his activities, and the fact that he was a wanted Death Eater. One of those officials was the Minister of Magic himself.

There were several officials in the Ministry that were later tried, and sent away for life the Skull Island for their part in the fiasco. The Malfoy estate was seized, and their bank accounts parceled out to those who deserved reparations for losses in the war against Voldemort. Ginny was offered a large sum, but she turned it down. It was blood money in her eyes, and she wanted nothing to do with it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the Christmas Holidays, Harry returned to Hogwarts, and began his career as a teacher. Ginny was accepted back to Puddlemere United, and took solace in her flying. She remained distant from Harry for a long time, and he tried to be patient. He knew that he'd never understand the pain she was in from Draco's assault on her, and Harry tried not to think what would have happened if they'd been just seconds later.

Draco had truly been delusional. As soon as they had arrived in the dungeon it was determined by the Aurors that his wards were only simple ones, and easy to break through. Ginny could have done it if she'd had her wand. Harry never told her this, and he swore the others to secrecy. She could never know how close she'd been to freedom, if not deprived of her wand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Ginny arrived back at their Hogwarts quarters. It was a Saturday, and Puddlemere had just one its first game against the Chudley Cannons no less. Harry had been in the stands with Ron. Hermione, who was ten weeks pregnant, had been irritated to say the least when Ron had insisted on going to the game, instead of helping her with wedding plans.

"I guess Hermione was right when she said Ron would be sorry if he went to the game, instead of helping her." Ginny said with a genuine laugh. Oh how he'd missed her laugh. Her nightmares were tapering off, but she'd lost a lot of weight, and was very pale. He missed his cheerful and pink cheeked wife. Now it looked like she might be coming back to him.

"Yeah, the look on his face when the Cannons went down 320 to zero was priceless. He watched her take off her robes, and hang them in the closet. He wanted to go to her, and take her in his arms. They hadn't made love since Halloween, and he was trying to be understanding, and not rush her.

He turned away when she began to remove her knickers. He couldn't watch her undress without becoming aroused, and he didn't want her to see that in his face, and be upset by it. In fact, he'd avoided looking at her, or doing anything more than kissing her chastely on the lips for weeks.

"Harry?"

"Hmm…"

"Why are you avoiding me?"

He didn't turn to look at her, he said, "I'm not avoiding you luv, we just went to a game together."

"That's not what I mean, and you know it. You treat me like were on our first date, and you don't dare do more that hold my hand. "

"Ginny… that's not true."

"Yes it is, you don't love me anymore, and you think I'm damaged, don't you?"

"Ginny, I…" He couldn't go on because she was right, he had been walking on eggshells around her. He didn't mean to, but he thought it was what she wanted.

"Look at me Harry."

He turned and looked at her. She stood nude, she was beautiful, and he wanted her so badly.

"Don't you love me anymore Harry."

"Of course I do, how can you say that," he'd become very interested in the stone walls behind her back.

"I say it because before Halloween, if I'd stood naked in front of you, you would've been all over me by now. You can't even stand to look at me now. I might as well leave.

"No," He strode to her and clasped her in his arms. "No, Ginny please don't go, I'm sorry, I only wanted to give you time, I thought that if I tried to - well that you'd be upset because of what Malfoy did."

"I was upset, but I haven't been for weeks now, but every time I try to show you that I'm ready, you push me away."

She kissed him and at first his mouth remained firmly close against her questing tongue, then with a groan he allowed her access, and she moaned into his mouth. She pulled away abruptly, and said with real anger in her eyes. "Are you sure now Harry, or do I have to draw you a picture."

He didn't answer; he only picked her up, carried her to their bed, and demonstrated to her great satisfaction his understanding of what she tried to tell him for weeks.

Afterwards he said, "I'm sorry Ginny, but I am a guy sometimes you have to tell us everything in simple terms so we understand."

She snorted laughter and punched his shoulder. "I'll remember that Harry Potter."

The End


End file.
